Cullen School
by Sandy Dollanganger
Summary: Edward Cullen es uno de los chicos mas populares y guapos de todo el coleguio junto con sus amigos y hermanos,Que pasara cuando una chica de cabellos color chocolate cautive toda su atencion,Todos Humanos, EXB,JXA,EXR.
1. Año nuevo vida nueva

Queda de mas decirles que los personajes no son míos (bueno fuera ja)la historia es mía (a fuerzas), son de la grande Stephenie Meyer, Johanna y Joseph son míos salieron de la inspiración y de no tener nada mejor que hacer entre clases, además de que es mi muy adorada sobrina y Joseph bueno Joseph podría decirse que es su pareja por que tiene trauma psicológico con Joe Jonas y bueno por que no ponérselo como pareja verdad pero bueno, el punto es que Bella llega a una escuela y conoce al guapísimo Edward, pero con el conoce a sus muy celosas hermanas las "Vampires Girls" que son las chicas mas populares del colegio, al final de cuentas el amor siempre triunfa, que raro se escucha eso pero bueno espero les guste.

Cap.1 Año nuevo vida nueva

Bella POV

Bella, por favor me llamas cuando llegues

Abue ya te dije que si- me pare delante de ella y la abrace-te voy a extrañar mucho

Yo a ti hija, cuídate mucho-y con ese ultimo beso por parte de mi protectora subí al avión para ir hacía mi nuevo destino.

Mi padre es Charlie Swan el magnate hombre de negocios, esta casado con mi madre la famosa productora Reneé Swan. Solo veo a mi padre unas cuantas semanas al año, pero el se la pasa todo el día colgado al teléfono. Con mi madre me pasa lo mismo solo que ella a donde vaya siempre va a ver alguien que la reconozca y se le aviente rotundamente.

Mis padres nunca están juntos, ya que por sus trabajos siempre están viajando.

Yo soy Isabella Swan pero como odio mi nombre todos me dice Bella, soy hija única vivo en Volterra, Italia soy de estatura media ni alta ni baja, delgada de piel pálida, tengo el cabello color marrón ondulado hasta los omoplatos y los ojos color chocolate, se que físicamente no soy fea pero me gusta que la gente me quiera por lo que soy, por mis sentimiento…se entiende no?, soy hija única, y paso la mayor parte del tiempo con mi abuela es la única persona que siempre a estado conmigo en las buenas y en las peores es como una madre para mi.

Tengo muchas amigas, pero solo una es la mas importante, mi única y verdadera amiga Emily Young, una chica alta de cabello negro y lacio con unos lindos y profundos ojos color miel, es una gran amiga y confidente, divertida y protectora, una gran cocinera y consejera la quiero mucho es como una hermana para mi.

Emily estudia en una prestigiosa escuela en Phoenix, Arizona por lo cual solo la veo en vacaciones ya que es una residencia y hay vive y no puede salir mas que fines de semana, puentes y vacaciones por eso ya casi no estoy con ella.

Mis padres decidieron que lo mejor seria que fuera a la importante y cara escuela Cullen School donde estudia Emily, lo cual me emociona, por un lado estaré de nuevo con mi mejor amiga pero por otro me a contado cosas de la escuela y como supuse, son de esas escuelas donde las chicas mas populares y ricas controlan a toda la escuela y eso no me gusta mucho.

Aunque la escuela tiene muchas ventajas, según me a dicho Emily hay muchas actividades extras para después de clases, como actividades deportiva, donde hay fútbol soccer, futbol americano, basquetbol, natación y voleibol y cada equipo tienes su equipo de porristas, también están las actividades artísticas como, canto, baile y actuación, de los últimos dos de abren diversas ramas como por ejemplo en baile te enseña diferentes ritmos desde tango hasta reggaeton y de reggaeton hasta ballet y de actuación hay comedia musical y obras educativas y por lo que dice Emily lo bueno de las actividades es que en la mayoría son dirigidas por alumnos de la escuela o exalumnos especializados en el tema, también hay actividades literarias, según me dijo mi amiga son un grupo de personas que se juntan y hablan sobre sus puntos de vista de ciertos libros, y que también hay actividades de cocina, donde enseñan a hacer distintos platillos y también puedes elegir que clases tomar, por ejemplo hay de repostería, platillos de Phoenix o platillos de distintos países y una de las ventajas de la escuela es que puedes tomar todas las actividades que quieras adecuando tu horario a ellas.

Otra ventaja en la escuela es que hay distintos lugares para pasear en la escuela hay varios jardines y dos albercas, también hay una gran cafetería donde hay comida de todo lo que se te pueda antojar, hay canchas de fútbol, americano, básquet y voleibol y también hay un pequeño gimnasio y una gran librería.

Lo único que no me gustaba era que teníamos que usar uniforme eran tres, el de gala, el de diario y el deportes, la verdad no están feo pero no estoy acostumbrada a usarlos, lo bueno es que solo los usamos en las horas de clases por la tarde puedes andar con ropa normal.

Al llegar al aeropuerto recogí mis maletas y vi a Emily y su novio Sam entre toda la multitud, Emily al verme corrió hacia mi y se arrojo a mis brazos

-Bella, amiga por fin llegas-dijo estrechándome más fuerte- ya te extrañaba hermana

- Yo también te extrañe mucho Emily – dije soltándome de su abrazo - Hola cuñado – dije volteando a donde esta Sam

- Cuñadita que bueno que llegas – dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo – Emily no a dejado de hablar de ti, que ya quería verte, lo muy divertido que será tenerte aquí y bla bla bla ya sabes como es –dijo sonriendo yo asentí riendo

-Bueno ya, vámonos que tenemos que llegar a la escuela para que te instales en tu nueva habitación

-Te ayudo – Sam agarro mis maleta sin esfuerzo ya que al jugar futbol y natación esta enorme el muchacho.

Subimos al elevador para ir al estacionamiento, ya hay nos subimos a la camioneta de Emily, de camino a la residencia íbamos platicando de ningún tema en particular, cuando llegamos a la residencia me di cuenta que era igual a como la imagine, enorme, esa era la palabra que la describía, el estacionamiento era muy grande con autos de todos tipos, pero los que mas me llamaron la atención fueron los automóviles que estaban todos juntos en la misma hilera sin duda los mejores lugares de todo el estacionamiento, eran una Jeep rojo enorme, un porche amarillo, un convertible rojo brillante, un Audi negro, un Acura blanca, un Lexus plateado, un Lamborghini azul, un Aston Martin negro y creo que el que desentonaba entre todos esos caros y muy lujos automóviles era un volvo plateado.

Creo que me queden mucho tiempo observando los automóviles por que no me di cuenta de que Emily me hablaba

-Bella, que tanto observas- dijo acercándose a mi al seguir mi mirada se topo con todos lo autos mas llamativos de todo el estacionamiento

-No sabia que te gustaran los autos?

-No me gustan solo me llamaron la atención están muy padres y muy bien cuidados

-Pues si, son los autos mas caros de todos los de aquí y pues ya te imaginaras quienes son los dueños no??

-Pues si, son de las chicas que me dijiste no?...como dijiste que se llaman-pregunte intentando recordar el nombre que mi amiga había dicho hace ya unas semanas

-Ash, son las "Vampires Girls"- nos acercamos a los automóviles y me dijo señalando las placas-notas algo parecido en todas?-me pregunto y yo me fije en todas las placas

-si las dos primeras letras son iguales en esos cinco-la voltea a ver

- aja son las iniciales del grupo ves V de Vampires y G girls y las siguientes son las iniciales de las dueñas mira-dijo acercándose al porche-ve las iniciales V-G-A la A de Alice, la jefa de el grupo e hija del director, a su derecha-dijo caminando hacia el BMW rojo-V-G-R la R de Rosalie la hija de los mas grandes productores televisivos de aquí de Phoenix, a su derecha-camino hacia el Audi- V-G-V la V de Victoria la hija de los mayores Banqueros, a la izquierda de la jefa-camino hacia el Acura- Jane, la hija de los mejores escritores de Volterra, y a su izquierda Johanna Stuart hija de los socios de la empresa de los Hale-suspiro frustrada-en fin vamos por la llave de tu cuarto

Nos dirigimos a la oficina donde me dieron mi llave y el número de mi cuarto.

-¿¿que numero es??-pregunto Emily a mi lado

-18 en el edificio C

- entonces vamos - nos encaminamos al edificio C mi cuarto esta en el segundo piso así que esperamos el elevador, ya en mi cuarto me sorprendí ya que era muy grande, parecía una pequeña casa, tiene cocina, refrigerador, microondas y alacenas, también esta una pequeña sala con una gran televisión de plasma, las habitaciones constan de una gran cama, una tocador, un escritorio, un gran armario y hay una puerta que da al baño, el cual era pequeño, con un lavamanos y una regadera que la cubría una pequeña cortina para baño de color azul agua.

Me instale en la habitación de la izquierda ya que la derecha tenía cosas dentro por lo que supuse que serian de mi compañera.

Después de meter todas las cosas a al gran armario que hay en mi habitación, y ponerme el uniforme de gala que constaba de una falda de cuadros cafés oscuro, café claro y un poco de cuadritos vino, no tan arriba de la rodilla,, con una camisa blanca de botones con una corbata vino, un saco negro de dos botones y usábamos zapatos negros de vestir y calcetas blancas y también traía una boina negra, Salí de mi habitación hacia la sala donde estaban sentados Emily y Sam, los cuales ya traían sus uniformes.

Tenemos que ir al auditorio-dijo Sam viendo el reloj en su celular-ya casi es hora

¿Para que tenemos que ir?-pregunte, soy nueva aquí que esperan

Pues los directores dan la bienvenida al nuevo año, presentan a los nuevos socios de la escuela si hay cosa que dudo y lo mas seguro es que las "Vampires Girls" presenten un nuevo numero musical o la nuevo coreografía de las porristas-me dio mucha gracia la cara que hizo mi amiga al pronunciar el nombre de las monas esas.

Jajaja Jazz como me divertí en California, creo que fueron las vacaciones mas divertidas- se oyó que alguien metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta

Pues si la verdad desde que nos dieron el departamento no me la había pasado tan bien, por cierto ya saben a quienes van a ser sus nuevas compañeras en las porristas?

Pues no lo se, básicamente se lo tienes que preguntar a Victoria no a mi ella es la capitanía y pues…-la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una chica bajita, muy bonita de cabello corto, del cual solo se veían las puntas que se dirigían para todos lados de un color negro azabache ya que traía puesta la boina negra, traía puesto el uniforme solo que su falda era mas corta que la de nosotras lo cual dejaba ver parte de sus piernas hasta donde estaban las calcetas blancas, llevaba unos zapatos negros de punta de unos 9cm máximo, su camisa blanca se pega completamente a su cuerpo y traía solo abrochado un botón del saco negro, atrás de ella venia un chico alto de cabello rubio con unos ojos muy bonitos de color azul, que cargaba una gran maleta, ella nos observaba a los tres con sus penetrante ojos verdes.

Hola Alice- dijo Sam levantándose para saludar a la chica con un beso en la mejilla- cuanto tiempo sin verte, hola Jazz

Hola Sam- dijo ella abrazando a mi cuñado

Hola hermano-el tal "Jazz" le dio un corto abrazo a Sam, que por como lo saludo eran amigos

Mmm...., hola Emily- dijo mirando a mi amiga-

Hola Alice- dijo ella fríamente algo que nunca había escuchado en ella, entonces recordé el nombre, ella era la hija de los directores, la jefa de las "Vampires Girls", la chica más popular de la escuela.

Mira Alice, Jazz ella es Bella Swan, Bella ella es Alice Cullen y el es Jasper Hale, es tu nueva compañera Alice - Alice volteo a ver a Sam para luego voltearse hacia mi me miro por unos momentos con sus profundos ojos verdes para que después apareciera una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de duende camino hacia mi con unos andares dignos de una bailarina, me tomo de la mano y me levanto con una fuerza (que no pensé de una chica de su estatura), para después darme un fuerte abrazo

Mucho gusto Bella , espero nos llevamos súper bien y seamos grandes amigas- dijo riendo

Mucho gusto Alice, también espero que seamos amigas-le dije deseando llevarme bien con ella.

Genial, muchachos debemos ir al auditorio, no querrán llegar tarde ¿verdad?- nos dijo Alice levantándose del sillón

Cierto vamos niñas- nos dijo Sam levantándose – ustedes no van?- les pregunto a Alice y Jasper que seguían sentados

Mmm..... bueno ahorita los alcanzamos tengo que esperar al resto del grupo- le contesto Alice- pero al rato nos vemos muchachos

Salimos del cuarto hacia el elevador, cuando llegamos al auditorio me sorprendió lo grande que era, mas que auditorio era un teatro.

Ya estaba hay casi toda la escuela, me senté con Emily, Mariana y Alejandra sus amigas las cuales me cayeron muy bien, ya que Sam se fue a sentar con sus amigos del equipo de futbol.

Llevábamos esperando como diez minutos, y era obvio a quienes esperábamos, cuando por la puerta del auditorio entraron seis chicos muy, muy guapos, en ellos el uniforme se veía hermoso, entre ellos pude ver a Jasper que iba platicando con un chico, alto, muy musculoso, de cabello negro chino y con otro también alto, musculoso aunque no tanto como el otro, de cabello café claro, atrás de ellos iban dos chicos mas uno de cabello negro lacio, alto y un poco musculoso y también iba un chico no tan alto como los otros cuatro de cabello claro, flaco muy poco musculoso y atrás

Iba un chico de cabello cobrizo despeinado, alto y musculoso, el fue el que se me hizo mas guapo.

-son guapos ¿no?- me pregunto Emily

- Si- le conteste aun mirándolos- ¿quienes son?

- Son los chicos más populares de la escuela y los más guapos también- me dijo Mariana- son parte del equipo de americano

- Si son muy guapos, pero ni quien se les acerque- dijo Alejandra mirándolos

- Y como no- le dijo Emily- después de saber quienes son sus novias ni quien se les acerque

- ¿Quiénes son las novias?- les pregunte y las tres me voltearon a ver como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- de verdad no adivinas quienes van a ser las novias de esos bombones- dijo Alejandra

- pues…no-dije negando con la cabeza

-Hay querida se nota que eres nueva – dijo Emily – Pues son nuestras queridísimas amigas las…

-"Vampires girls" –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y después rieron

- en fin, quieres que te los presentemos de lejos aunque sea –me dijo Alejandra

- Si por que no – les dije

-Bien por quien empezar – dijo Ale volteando hacia ellos que seguían parados en la primera fila del auditorio platicando con una Mujer de de estatura media, de cabello chino de color caramelo, que supuse seria la directora del colegio

-Bien mira el de cabello rubio alto que esta alado de Esme el es Jasper Hale –dijo Alejandra – Es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, los dos son hermanos menores de James, es novio de Alice y cuñado de Victoria Wilson, sus papas son los mayores productores televisivos de Phoenix, y junto con su hermana es el subcapitan de teatro musical.

- El de alado de cabello café claro, alto y bonito es James Hale su hermano –dijo Mariana- el es el capitán del equipo de americano y es novio de Victoria Wilson y pues ya sabes que hacen sus padres no?

- Bueno el de alado el alto, súper musculoso, de cabello negro chino, es Emmett Cullen –dijo Emily-es hijo de los directores, hermano mayor de Edward y de Alice, el es novio de Rosalie Hale, esta en el equipo de americano, y junto a su novia también esta en teatro.

- El de cabello negro lacio es Joseph Watson –dijo Ale – Es novio de Johanna, es parte del equipo de americano, sus padres son socios de la empresa de los Hales al igual que Johanna.

- El que esta con el de cabello café claro, medio alto y flaco es Alec Crowley- dijo Mariana- es novio de Jane también es del equipo americano, esta en el equipo de literatura donde su novia es la creadora y directora del grupo.

- Y el de cabello cobrizo es Edward Cullen –dijo Emily – es el hijo de en medio de los directores, es hermano de Emmett y Alice, también esta en teatro pero no le gusta mucho y toca muy bien el piano

-ahora entiendes-pregunto Ale

-si-claro que entendía, pero me sorprendió que Edward que era el mas guapo no tuviera novia.

En ese momento todo el auditorio se quedo callado, y por la puerta entraron las cinco chicas mas guapas que había visto, cuando entraron todos las voltearon a ver, y mis amigas se voltearon a ver haciendo caras por las recién llegadas.

-ahora tienes el placer de conocer a las queridísimas "Vampires Girls"-me dijo Emily, yo me quede observándolas, a la cabeza del grupo iba Alice, un paso atrás de ella iban dos chicas, a la izquierda de Alice iba una chica un poco mas alta que Alice de cabello café claro arriba del hombro, a la derecha de Alice iba un chica rubia de cabello largo asta media espalda ondulado la cual parecía modelo, su muy ceñida camisa destacaba sus bien formadas curvas de modelo, detrás de ellas iban dos chicas mas, alado de la rubia estaba una chica de cabello rojizo, chino, no era tan alta, al otro lado estaba una chica medio alta de cabello café claro.

Las cinco traían el uniforme, claro como Alice la falda más corta, la camisa ceñida a su cuerpo con los dos botones desabrochados, los zapatos altos de entre 8 y 10cm, con sus cabellos saliendo de entre la boina negra, todas con el nudo de la corbata a la altura del pecho.

Caminaron asta la primera fila donde se sentaron con sus novios en la segunda fila cada uno detrás de su respectiva novia.

La señora con la que momentos antes estuvieron hablando subió al escenario y tomo el pedestal, no era tan alta de cabello color caramelo, ondulado, era muy bonita.

y ella quien es?- les pregunte a mis amigas

Es Esme la directora, es la madre de Alice, Emmett y Edward- dijo Emily- ella es el tipo de madre que todos quieren tener- me volteo a ver- a adoptado a todas las Vampira Girls como hijas.

Bueno hola chicos- dijo ella con tono muy tierno algo que jamás había escuchado en todas las directoras que eh conocido-que justo es tenerlos de nuevo en esta su escuela en una año mas, en el cual espero que se porten bien – cuando dijo lo ultimo río junto con todo el auditorio- bueno creo que eso queda total mente descartado- dijo riendo una ves mas- bueno mis niños espero que disfruten este nuevo año, les deseo suerte en todas las materias y que se la pasen súper bien en este año nuevo aquí en Cullen Scholl- cuando dijo el nombre de la escuela la rubia supermodelo grito lo que hizo que Alice que estaba a su lado tapara su boca- bueno chicas algo que tengan que decir- les dijo a las "Vampires Girls", Alice se levanto y subió al escenario tomando el micrófono

Bien, bueno solo queremos recordarles que a la hora del descanso largo se harán las audiciones para las porristas y terminando las clases ósea a las dos de la tarde serán las audiciones para la nueva obra musical que se va a montar este año que es "We Will Rock You" se van a elegir a los actores principales y a los suplentes de estos obviamente a cargo de Rose y a las seis de la tarde en la biblioteca los espera mi adorada Jane para los que quieran entrar al grupo de literatura y mañana a las ocho de mañana los esperan el equipo de americano para los que quieran entrar al equipo obvio en la cancha de americano- Alice les dedico una gran sonrisa y bajo del escenario y se sentó de nuevo

Bueno mis niños ahora que ya saben a que hora son las actividades, los quiera a todos en sus salón y espero que se porten bien aunque sea esta semana, los veo después mis niños- con eso todos se levantaron y en pesaron a salir del auditorio

¿Que clase te toca, Bella? – me pregunto Emily

Mmm, literatura –les dije revisando el horario

Tu salón nos queda de paso a nuestra clase te acompañamos – me dijo Mariana

Claro, no me valla a perder en esta gran escuela- les dije riendo.

Cuando llegue al salón me lleve una sorpresa al ver lo grande que era, pero me lleve una más grande cuando vi a cierto chico de cabello cobrizo en mi salón.

______________________________________________________________________

¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gusto?, espero que si y espero me lo digan, acepto sugerencias y comentarios, buenos nos leemos luego

Besos.

Sandy Hale.


	2. El comienzo de un nuevo año

Cap. 2 El comienzo de un nuevo año

Alice POV

Alice, cariño ya despierta se te va hacer tarde- al oír la voz de mi padre empecé a retorcerme en la cama, creo que desvelarme tanto en estas vacaciones me afecto un poco para despertar hoy, el día que regreso a mi amado colegio.

Por que me despiertas a mi primero – le dije quitándome el antifaz con el que duermo – tienes dos hijos mas

Por que tu eres el único moustro que los puede despertar- dijo mi padre riendo, yo solo rodé los ojos ante su adorado comentario, notece3 el sarcasmo

Hay esta bien- dije aventando las cobijas – pero no vuelvas a llamarme moustro

Esta bien hija – me dijo rodando los ojos

¿Mama ya se fue? – pregunte levantando las cobijas del piso

Si, tenia junta con algunos de los maestros – me dijo abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto

Bueno, te quedas a desayunar o ya te vas – le pregunte sentándome en la orilla de la cama

No cariño, ya me tengo que ir – me dijo besándome en la frente – pero deje su desayuno en la mesa de la cocina

Bueno, gracias pa – dije abrazándolo – te voy a extrañar

Yo a ti – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta – no los despiertas tan feo Alice – me dijo mi padre riendo

Yo, despertarlos feo, por favor papa – dije asiendo cara de inocente – yo seria incapaz – papá río y salio de mi cuarto.

Me dirigí a la ventana de mi cuarto para ver a mi padre salir en su Mercedes negro.

Me llamo Alice Cullen y estudio en el colegio Cullen School, como podrán darse cuenta en el nombre del colegio y en mi apellido es el mismos pues mis padres son los dueños del colegio aunque mi mama es la que se ocupa de el, aunque sea una de las mejores restauradoras en todo Phoenix.

Mi padre Carlisle Cullen es el mejor cirujano en todo Phoenix y mi madre Esme Cullen es una gran restauradora, una gran directora, una gran consejera y sobretodo una gran madre y así podría seguir diciendo todas las virtudes de mi madre, no me puedo quejar ya que tengo a los mejores padres, nos gusta salir de día de campo y jugar béisbol.

Soy la hija más pequeña aunque solo me lleve meses con mi hermano Edward y un año con mi hermanote Emmett. Tengo que decir que los tres somos muy diferentes, bueno mas que nada Edward es el bicho raro, Emmett es alto muy musculosos (demasiado siendo sincera), tiene el cabello negro con chinos muy lindo, tiene los ojos color gris como mi padre, siempre tiene una gran sonrisa y tiene un gran sentido del humor, siempre esta asiendo bromas de todo tipo y a todo el mundo, es una gran jugador de americano y de fútbol soccer, también es un gran actor y cantante y bueno en cuanto al baile no se le compara, es todo un mujeriego pero le es fiel a su novia mi queridísima Rosalie Hale mi amiga Hermana y cuñada doble (luego les explico por que), y pues mas le vale serle fiel por que bueno, tengo que decir que mi querida amiga a veces tienen un carácter un tanto agresivo para que mentirles y cuando esta en ese estado es mejor no acercársele o puedes salir muy lastimado (tanto física como mental mente), pero aun así es muy buena amiga y se le quiere.

Mi otro hermano, Edward, es alto y musculoso aunque no tanto como Emmett, tiene el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo y siempre lo trae despeinado, siempre esta leyendo un libro y toca muy bien el piano, también juega en el equipo de americano y esta junto a nosotros en el equipo de teatro aunque no le gusta mucho, casi siempre esta con su típico humor de amargado, amo a mi hermano pero a veces cuando usa su tono sarcástico me dan ganas de golpearlo, el es todo lo contrario a Emmett y a mi, no le gusta bromear, ni divertirse, es un poco extraño, a veces eh llegado a pensar que es adoptado, bueno la verdad no podría ser adoptado ya que el al igual que yo compartimos los ojos verdes esmeraldas de mi madre.

Yo en cambio soy muy bajita (si me comparan con mis hermanos y amigos si lo soy), tengo el cabello corto negro azabache arriba del los hombros con las puntas para todos lados, siempre estoy bailando y hasta dicen que camino como bailarina, me encanta comprar hasta el grado de que mi armario es de el tamaño de una pared y aun así no cabe nada, nunca dejo que usen la misma ropa dos veces, soy la jefa del grupo mas popular de la escuela (¿por que será?) nos hacemos llamar "Vampires Girls", pero como dicen las apariencias engañan, pues todos piensan que somos unas malditas desgracias presumidas y vanidosas y la verdad es que no, somos como cualquier otra (solo que con padres dueños de la escuela, grandes empresarios, escritores, etc.) claro esta.

Me encanta estar con mis amigas Jane, Rosalie, Victoria, Johanna, aunque también me gusta estar con mis amigos y hermanos, Edward, Emmy, James, Joseph, Alec y obviamente Jasper.

Estoy en el quipo de porristas a cargo de mi queridísima Victoria, también en teatro a cargo de mi cuñada Rosalie y a veces voy al grupo de literatura con mi amiga y hermana Jane.

Me encanta bailar y tomo clases de Jazz junto con Johanna y las cinco jugamos en el equipo de Básquet femenil, aunque las mejores son Jane y Rosalie y algunas veces Johanna, todos amamos el béisbol y el americano cada que podemos organizamos juegos en los cuales mis padres también se apuntan.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al de Edward, que de mis dos hermanos es el más fácil de despertar, abrí la puerta y vi que seguía perdido en sus sueños me senté a su lado y lo moví de los hombros.

Edward despierta – pero no hubo movimiento así que lo moví mas fuerte – despiértate

Grrrrrrrr……

Deja de gruñir y levántate – le dije cuado me miro con sus ojos verdes – se nos va hacer tarde, voy a despertar a Emmett – me levante y salí hacia la habitación de Emmett, cuado entre lo vi tumbado en su cama si el otro estaba perdido este esta muerto.

Emmett levántate – dije moviéndolo con la misma fuerza que a Edward, pero no hubo respuesta, solo se dio la vuelta empujándome- Emmett despiértate – pero mis fuerzas son inútiles con la mole de Emmett – esta bien tu lo pediste – salí de su habitación y fui a la de mis padres que por lo general siempre hay una jarra de agua, al entrar vi la jarra llena en el buró de mi madre, agarre el vaso y lo llene solo hasta la mitad tampoco soy tan mal plan, regrese a la habitación de la mole y lo vi con una sonrisa, "piensas que me doy por vencida tan fácilmente" ya parece, me acerque a el, primero solo le eche gotitas

Vamos despierta grandulón –seguí echándole gotitas - ¡QUE DESPIERTES! – le grite echándole un chorro en la cara, lo cual lo despertó enseguida

¿Que te pasa moustro? – me dijo secándose la cara con la cobija – acaso yo te despierto así

Pues no porque para cuando tu te despiertas yo ya me levante – le dije riendo

Te crees graciosa – me dijo enojado

SI – le conteste riendo ante su cara – hay ya no te enojes – le dije abrazándolo – mira no eh escuchado a Edward salir de su habitación así que puedes vengarte con el – le dije sonriéndole

Esta bien – se levanto y salio casi corriendo de su cuarto hacia el de Eddie, pero cuando entramos se había ido ya a bañar

Lastima Emmy – le dije saliendo del cuarto- será para la otra

Oye enana, ¿ya se fue papa?-

Si, se fue antes de que los despertara – le dije – pero dejo el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina

Bueno, oye a que hora nos vamos

A las 7:00, ves que solo hoy podemos llegar a las ocho, además de que nos quedamos de ver con todos en mi habitación por que Jasper y Rose nos dirán como quedaron los papeles para la obra

Esta bien – iba a entrar a mi cuarto

Enana, ¿sabes a que hora va a llegar Jasper?

Jasper o ¿la rubia igual a el solo que en niña?

Bueno, ¿sabes?-

No, la verdad no para que te miento, pero yo creo que temprano como es su costumbre

Claro, sabes cual es su cuarto

Creo que el de Jazz no te importa y lo sabes ya que tu y el comparten cuarto como todos los años y no se cual es el de Rose ya que creo es el que te interesa – le dije deteniéndome enfrente de mi habitación – espera, solo se que esta sola como siempre, pero no se el numero

Gracias enana – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la verdad es que no entendía por que Rose siempre pedía la recamara sola, no, si se por que, EMMETT, pero no me interesa mucho lo que hagan siendo sincera.

Me metí a bañar, y mientras el agua se calentaba recordé mis vacaciones con todos mis amigos en la casa de California de los Hale, fueron las mejores vacaciones, realmente yo pensé que me la iba a pasar aburrida en casa y de repente llegan Rose, Jazz y James a decirnos que nos íbamos a California todos, fueron las mejores dos semanas de mi vida, mis amigas, mis amigos, Jazz, el sol, la playa, Jazz, las miles de tiendas que visitamos, los montones de ropa que compre, Jazz y ya dije Jazz creo que si.

En fin fueron unas vacaciones únicas, termine de bañarme y me puse la ropa que usan solo las Vampires Girls en el primer día de escuela.

Es el uniforme de gala pero para nosotras eso no aplica, usamos la misma falda de cuadros solo que mientras las de las demás es arriba de la rodilla las nuestras son casi a medio muslo, nuestras camisas blancas son ceñidas a nuestro cuerpo dejando ver nuestras hermosas curvas creadas gracias a al esfuerzo de ser porristas y actrices al mismo tiempo y siempre están abiertas los dos primeros botones dejando muy poco a la imaginación de los chicos que se nos acercan para "preguntar" acerca de el trabajo de clase y en algunas ocasiones nos las atamos en un sencillo nudo dejando ver nuestro bien torneado y plano abdomen, en realidad somos las únicas que podemos hacerlo, nuestros zapatos son importados desde Paris y son negros altos de mínimo 8cm pero como algunas (incluyéndome) nos justa vernos mas altas o como dice Jane con el ego en alto usamos mas altos de 10 u 11cm, según el vestuario o según la ocasión que lo amerite, usamos un saco negro que siempre esta abrochado de un solo botón o de plano no lo usamos y siempre traemos puesta la boina negra la cual nos da un toque único ya que casi ningún alumno dura con ella todo el día, además de que la parte derecha de la boina están bordadas con unas letras blancas y chiquitas nuestras iniciales, además de nuestra corbata color vino que siempre esta atada e la altura del pecho.

Cuando baje a desayunar Edward ya estaba hay comiendo un plato de fruta

Hola Eddie-dio un salto al oír mi vos no me había visto- ¿Cómo dormiste?

Bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de cómo desperté-me dijo viéndome feo

Seguro no te despertó como a mi- dijo Emmett apareciendo por las escaleras ya con el uniforme.

Si Eddie de verías agradecer que soy mas considerada contigo que con el-le dije mientras le ponía mermelada a mi hot cake

Gracias- dijo con su muy amado tono sarcástico- ya me voy, los veo haya- y diciendo eso tomo las llaves de su auto y salio hacia el garaje, Emmett se sentó y tomo unos 3 hot cake de mi plato

Oye eran míos - le dije poniendo mi cara de corderito a medio morir casi siempre funciona

Lo siento enana, tu me despiertas yo me como tus hot cakes

Eso no es justo - le dije levantándome indignada por que mi mirada de corderito no funciono- Voy a terminar de empacar

¿Qué no has terminado aun? - pregunto sorprendido, pero si era obvio que no terminaría en una semana de empacar todo mi "pequeño" armario

Pues no, uno jamás tiene suficiente ropa - era obvio que jamás se tiene suficiente ropa

Si sobretodo alguien como tu –dio justo en el calvo

Sin por eso compro todos los días, además no creas que lo de mis hot cakes se va a quedar así- lo amenace, alguien que me conoce sabe que con Alice Cullen no se juega

Aja y que me va acusar con Jasper- dijo riendo

Nop, te voy acusar con su gemela - era obvio por que acusarlo con Jazz si se lo puedo decir Rose y es mas fácil

No te atreverías- dijo bastante seguro

¿Seguro?-

Si

Oh ¿Quieres apostar?- conociendo a mi hermano la palabra "apostar" es su palabra favorita, así que de seguro al escucharla abría dejado los hot cakes y se dirigiría hacia mi

NO- ¿Qué? Como que no

¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermano?

Te conozco y se que si le dirías así que mejor no me arriesgo- me dijo como si nada pero yo seguía en shock, ¿Cómo rechazaba una apuesta? -Y también conozco a Rosalie entonces se que te creería a ti mas que a mi

Bueno de todos modos le diré – dije cerrando mi puerta, ahora tengo un problema mayor, como se supone que cierre mi GRAN maleta, la pobre desborda ropa y lo peor del caso es que son como tres maletas igual de repletas, pero me animaba el saber que el resto de mis amigas estaban igual o peor que yo, al menos Johanna si, ya que era igual de compradora compulsiva que yo, bueno mas o menos, cerré la maleta como pude y la baje para meterla a mi amado Porche amarrillo, como era el colegio de mis padre había estado llevando mis maletas en toda la semana así que la parte trasera de mi Porche estaba vacía y dijo estaba ya que después mi "pequeña" maleta ocupo todo el espacio, cuando estaba cerrando la cajuela Emmett apareció con una maleta casi igual de grande que la mía.

¿Que opinas de una carrera de aquí al estacionamiento? Tu porche contra el Jeep- me dijo abriendo la parte trasera de su enorme Jeep

No se…

¿Qué tienes miedo?- eso me sonó a reto

No, confío plenamente en que mi amado bebé le ganaría a tu moustro, pero recuerda lo que paso la otra ves que corrimos, recuerda como nos regañaron y peor aun recuerda el castigo

Si, bueno unas dos semanas sin salir fue cruel

No sabes cuanto, sabes como sufrí sin poder comprar dos semanas- eso para una compradora compulsiva como yo era demasiado tiempo

Yo no creo que confíes tanto en tu Porche hermanita- dijo mientras se ensanchaba una gran sonrisa de pura maldad

¿Me estas retando?

Pues tu dime

Esta bien ¿Qué apostamos?- lo siento mi orgullo puede mas que los adorados castigos de mi amorosa madre

No lo se que tal si yo gano no compras en todo un mes- Dios eso es mucho – Ja lo dije, no confías en tu "bebé"

Jamás pensé decir esto, pero esta bien yo no compro un mes si tu ganas, pero si yo gano – tengo el mejor castigo para este grandulón – Un mes sin estar con…Rosalie y tu sabes a que me refiero – era mas que obvio que sabia a que me refería, si era lo único que hacían, bueno no tanto así pero la mayoría del tiempo.

No enana eso es mucho – ja su punto débil

Que, hermano ¿Tienes miedo? – es muy difícil pensar que ese grandulón tuviera miedo

No, pero tu igual que yo sabemos que a Rosalie no le gusta que apueste si ella esta en el trato de la apuesta – si eso era mas que obvio, a mi amiga eso es algo de lo que mas le molesta.

Si tienes razón y si se la agarra contra mi las cosas se pondrían un poco feas, será mejor, dos meses sin videojuegos, sin jugar, sin comprarlos ni nada que tenga que ver con ellos – sabia que los videojuegos eran su máximo así que le dolería igual

De acuerdo- se subió a su auto y pendió el motor – Apúrate enana o empiezo sin ti – conociendo a Emmy se que si empezaría sin mi y aun que se que de todas formas ganaría, no soporto que me hagan trampa, así que me metí y encendí el preciosos motor de mi amado coche

A la de tres, una

Dos

Tres – y salimos dejando el garaje abierto, menos mal que es automático, ya sabia que por muchos intentos que hiciera el grandullón el Jeep es muy pesado para correr mas rápido que mi "pequeño" Porche, así que solo dejo que crea que gana para después darle el golpe final, yo no me pienso quedar sin comprar un mes, estaría loca.

En fin acelere al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos ya de la escuela y como siempre gane, hasta me dio tiempo de estacionar el Porche con el mayor cuidado entre el BMW de Rose y el Acura de Jane, me baje del Porche y al parecer no todos mis amigos habían llegado, solo James, Edward, Rose, Jane, Victoria, Johanna y mi amado Jazz, bueno básicamente solo faltan Alec y Joe, en eso apareció el enorme Jeep y paso a mi lado, viéndome muy, muy feo, la verdad es que Emmett puede ser el mejor hermano juguetón que siempre ríe, hace bromas de todo y puede ser el tierno osito, pero cuando se enoja si queda miedo, pero ya se le pasara cuado vea a mi escultural amiga.

- Mugre enana- dijo con su vozarrón

- Oye que quieres que yo haga si tu Jeep es muy pesado – le dije encogiéndome de hombros – Yo no tengo la culpa si – Así que ni modo hermano no vas a jugar videojuegos en dos meses –Dije dando mis muy característicos saltitos, cuando unos brazos me rodeador por la cintura, al voltearme me encontré con mi novio rubio que traía una hermosa sonrisa

- Jazz- grite pasando mis brazos por su cuello

- Peque, te extrañe – me dijo cargándome, para que quedara a su altura

- Yo también te extrañe –Dije dándole un corto beso

- Bueno pues parece que no mucho –Así que lo bese de nuevo, me encantaban sus besos eran tiernos, dulces y a la vez apasionados, nos separamos cuando escuchamos a mi hermano carraspear atrás de nosotros, Jasper me bajo delicadamente, aunque sin dejar de abrazarme por la cintura.

- Hola hermano –Le dijo mi Jazz poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro

- Hola –Dijo mi hermano viendo a Jazz con cara de acecino, la verdad no entendía eso, si el sabe que Jasper es el hombre perfecto para mi, aun que ya se que es de broma todo eso de sus caras cuando me braza o me besa, o todos esos "suéltala o no respondo" o "nada mas llegaste tu y mira como a cambiado" o peor aun "que fue de mi pequeña niña" "ya no es mi pequeña niña, oh como has crecido", de todas maneras Jasper podría pensar igual que Emmett ya que el anda con su hermana y además de que sabe todo el historial amoroso de mi hermano, realmente Jazz se tomo muy bien su relación, por que lo que es su otro hermano güero intento matar a Emmett cuando se entero de que andaba con su pequeña hermana, pero termino aceptando su relación cuando vio lo feliz que era su "niña" o su "pesadita", aunque no se quedo con las ganas de pegarle un poco en los entrenamientos de americano y si que se lo zarandeo.

- Mira quien viene ahí Emmy- le dije a mi hermano cuando vi que mis rubias amigas, Johanna y Rosalie venían riendo como siempre hacia nosotros, cuando mi hermano la vio se le ilumino la cara y apareció una súper sonrisa que ahora adornaba su cara desde que comenzó a salir con ella, y es lindo saber que el mas alocado de mis hermanos sentó cabeza con alguien que conozco y quiero un harto y que se que es la única que en verdad merece a alguien como mi alocado y "chistoso" hermano.

Cuando Rose estuvo demasiado cerca de nosotros mi hermano corrió hacia ella y la levanto en sus brazos besándola apasionadamente

- También me alegro de verte –le dijo ella cuando la soltó y todos reímos, Joyce corrió hacia mí

- Madre - Grito abrazándome

- oh Joyce te extrañe – dije correspondiendo a su abrazo

- Papa – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Jasper que la recibieron gustosamente

- pequeña revoltosa te extrañe – le dijo Jasper levantándola en sus brazos, aunque Joyce fuera un poco mas alta que yo era una revoltosa igual a mi, por eso nos entendemos también, por eso es mi pequeña hija.

- Hermana - me gire para ver a Rosalie la cual me abrió los brazos para que la abrazara lo cual hice inmediatamente

- Hermana te extrañe – le dije abrazándola mas fuerte

- Yo a ti hermanita – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

- ¿y bien donde están todos?

- solo faltan, Joe y Alec creo – dijo Joyce triste de que su novio aun no llegaba – Vic y James no se donde están, según el fue a ayudar a "a comandar" su ultima maleta, y digo según por que con estos güerito y pelirrojas no se sabe – todos reímos por las ocurrencias de estas hijas de ahora – Jane fue a… ¿adonde fue? – se coloco el dedo en la barbilla pensando

- a hablar con Esme – le dijo Rose socorriendo a mi hija que se había perdido en sus profundos pensamientos

- Oh Claro – dijo tronando los dedos

- ¿A que fue Jane con mi madre? – pregunto Emmett, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de mi amiga

- Este dijo que nos tenia una pequeña gran sorpresa – dijo sonriendo – y le fue a dar un regalo a Esme, en si creo que esa es la sorpresa, pero dijo que nos veía en tu cuarto madre

- esta bien, ahora hay que…..

- Ya llego – Grito Johanna, para después salir corriendo hacia la camioneta se Joe, este solo puso un pie fuera de la camioneta y ya tenia a Joyce colgada de su cuello besándolo apasionadamente

- ¿de donde aprendió eso nuestra hija? ¿de ti o de mi? – me susurro Jazz al oído

- A no ro se – dije encogiéndome de hombros, mientras una risa se escapaba de mis labios – oigan ya no – los dos se separaron al instante y cuando nos voltearon a ver estaban rojos rojos lo que hizo que nos riéramos

- También digo, hola Joys – le dijo Joe cerrando la puerta, su comentario nos hizo reír de nuevo – Hola familia – dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, a lo que todos respondimos con un "Hola" grupal

- Bien ahora solo falta el cuñis de Alec-

- ¿Que haremos a hora? – Pregunto Johanna desde los brazos de Joe

- Pues no lo se, pero nos vemos a las 7:20 en mi habitación, ay le avisan a Jane – todos asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para irse por sus respectivos caminos

- Me acompañas a dejar mi última maleta – le dije a Jazz volteándome quedando frente a frente claro yo debajo de su metro 85

- claro – me acompaño a sacar mi maleta del Porche y la saco – Wow pues cuanta ropa traes peque – me dijo poniéndola en el piso, que bueno que tenia rueditas

- Nunca hay suficiente ropa – comenzamos a caminar platicando un poco de todo, cuando llegamos a mi edificio íbamos platicando de nuestras vacaciones

- Recuerdas el día que llegamos a la casa – dijo el apretando el botón del elevador

- Claro fue el día que James tacleo a Emmett por estar besando a su hermana de ese modo – Jasper se empezó a reír al recordarlo, y no pude evitar reíme con el

- No ese fue otro día – me dijo entre risas – El primer día fue cuando estaban tomando Sol en el jardín y empezó a sonar Burnin Up, y empezaron a cantar y….

- claro, que se enojaron y nos aventaron al la alberca – claro que me acordaba, eran unos pelados solamente por que tenemos un pequeño trauma con los Jonas Brothers y casi todo el día cantamos cualquiera de sus canciones

- Aja, y en nuestra defensa tengo que decir que ustedes tuvieron la culpa – me dijo cuando entramos en el ascensor

- Y nosotras por que

- Por pasarse todo el día hablando de ellos, cantando y diciendo cuando vendrán o cuando saldrá su nuevo disco, digo uno se harta – bueno tenia sentido

- Pero si ese era el punto por el que nos aventaron no tenían por que aventar a tu hermana, que esta igual de harta que ustedes – Eso era muy cierto Rose ya nos había dicho que ella los amaba igual que nosotras pero que por nuestra culpa la estábamos haciendo que se harta de ellos, también digo que nosotras ya teníamos trauma psicológico por ellos y mas que nada fue por ella que dejamos de hablar todo el tiempo de Jonas Brothers.

- Ese es un buen punto, es solo que en ese momento ella también se puso a cantar

- Bueno eso si, oye ¿sobre quien se tiro Johanna? – le pregunte a mi Jazz que me miro confundido – si cuando Joyce se aventó, no me acuerdo a quien cuando dijeron que Joe Jonas era Gay

-Oh si ya, pues por obvias razones se aventó a Emmett cuando en realidad lo dijo James

- ¿Por qué James odia a Emmett? – esa era una buena pregunta, por que odiarían a mi adorado hermano, no contesten

- No lo odia, es solo que siente que Emmett llego a cambiar a la "pura" y "santa" de su hermana – dijo rodando lo ojos a lo que yo reí

- Bueno tiene sentido, supongo que mis hermanos pueden pensar igual que el – dije asintiendo

- Pues no lo creo – levante una ceja incrédula – Por que yo soy diferente a tu hermano Emmett, ellos me conoces de toda la vida y no es que no conozcamos a tu hermano, es solo que…bueno tu sabes como era el antes de que conociera a Rose, bueno antes de que se enamorara de ella – asentí entendiendo a que se refería, James desconfiaba de Emmy por como había sido con las mujeres de su vida antes de enamorarse de la rubia de mi amiga – en cambio yo, soy muy diferente a el

- Si muy diferente – salimos del elevador y caminamos hacia mi habitación – ¿Recuerdas a nuestro amigo Justin? – Jasper gruño cuando mencione ese nombre

- Por favor no me lo recuerdes

- Pero por que si era un encanto – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados – Es broma

Justin es el vecino de la casa de los Hale, el estaba en California con sus amigos, y la ventana de su recamara daba hacia el jardín de los Hales, justamente donde esta la alberca, un día estábamos las cinco tomando el sol con nuestros diminutos, como dijeron los chicos, trajes de baño y el y todos sus amigos estaban como moscas en la ventana, entonces decidimos darles algo que ver y bueno sacamos nuestros dotes de porristas y comenzamos a bailar una de nuestras coreografías pasadas que según nuestros novios era muy "provocativa", así que Justin y sus amigos decidieron darnos una visita, claro sin saber que íbamos acompañadas, entonces comenzaron a "intentar" ligar con nosotras desde el otro lado de la cerca que dividía las casas, y cuando iban a introducirse en el jardín de los Hale, entraron nuestro grandes novios y las caras de ambos lados fueron tan graciosas que casi nos morimos de risa al menos nosotras, después de eso los vecinos no volvieron a acercarse si quiera a la barda, solo unos momentos se asomaban por las ventanas.

- Jazz como me divertí en California, creo que fueron las vacaciones mas divertidas- le dije mientras metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta

- Pues si la verdad desde que nos dieron el departamento no me la había pasado tan bien, por cierto ya saben a quienes van a ser sus nuevas compañeras en las porristas? – esa si que era una buena pregunta, pero aun no tenia como contestarla

- Pues no lo se, básicamente se lo tienes que preguntar a Victoria no a mi ella es la capitana y pues…- Al abrir la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa.

______________________________________________________________________

Aquí esta otro capitulo mas, ¿Qué tal les parecieron las Vampires Girls? Apoco no son geniales.

Bueno espero subir pronto otro cap. Y espero pasen a leer mi otra historia es un poco cruel ella pero siempre tendran un final feliz ja.

Bueno me paso a retirar besos

Sandy Hale.


	3. Presentaciones

Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer solo la historia y algunos más jeje __________________________________________________________________

Cap. 3 Presentaciones

Alice POV

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto encontré en mi sala a Sam un chico del equipo de americano, a Emily su novia que por alguna extraña razón no me llevaba muy bien con ella y una nueva chica.

- Hola Alice – me dijo Sam quien se levanto para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla – Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Hola Jazz

- Hola Sam - como era mi efusivo carácter lo abrace

- Hola hermano – le dijo Jazz dándole un corto abrazo

- Mmm…, hola Emily – le dije a la chica de cabello negro que me miraba fríamente

-Hola Alice – contesto fría, no entendía por que era así conmigo, según todos los que la conocen era una chica muy linda, tierna y divertida, no entiendo por que me trata así

- Mira Alice, Jazz, ella es Bella Swan, Bella ella es Alice Cullen y el es Jasper Hale, es tu nueva compañera Alice – Clave mis ojos en Sam para después dirigirlos a Bella, ella se veía que era alta, con el cabello largo, ondulado, de color chocolate, al igual que sus ojos, se veía que era una chica interesante, me encanto la idea de tener otra amiga, le regale una gran sonrisa, camine hacia ella, y la levante dándole un gran abrazo.

- Mucho gusto Bella, espero nos llevemos súper bien y seamos grandes amigas – reí para intentar calmar a la chica

- Mucho gusto Alice, también espero que seamos amigas – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

- Genial, muchachos debemos ir al auditorio, no querrán llegar tarde ¿verdad? – les dije saltando del sillón donde me había sentado

- Cierto vamos niñas – les dijo Sam - ¿Ustedes no van? – nos pregunto Sam

- Mmm…si ahorita los alcanzamos, tenemos que esperar al resto del grupo – conteste yo sentándome junto a Jazz – Pero al rato nos vemos – los tres salieron de la habitación, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me encantaba tener otra amiga, fuera de las "Vampires Girls"

- ¿Qué piensas, mi duende? – dijo mi Jazz pasándome un brazo por los hombros

- Pues en que será interesante tener otra amiga – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ¿Otra? – me miro con una de sus preciosas cejas enarcada

- Pues si, digo otra amiga aparte de las chicas, además Bella se ve que es…no lo se…diferente – eso era cierto, medaba la impresión de que era una chica sencilla, a pesar de que sus padres fueran igual a los de todas nosotras y eso sin duda la hacia una gran persona, pero ya tendría mas tiempo de conocerla, a las 7:20 estaban todos apretujados en la sala de mi habitación, unos en el sillón y otros en el piso, solo faltaba Jane.

- ¿Donde se metió esta mujer? – Dijo Rose viendo la hora en su celular

- ¿Si le avisaron? – pregunto Victoria cruzándose de brazos

- Si, yo le avise y dijo que… - alguien toco la puerta, y yo la abrí ya que era la que estaba parada dando vueltas por toda la sala, hay estaba Jane con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- Hasta que apareces mujer – le dije cruzándome de brazos, cuando la v parada en la puerta con una gran sonrisa en los labios

- Si este mis disculpas por llegar tarde – dijo adentrándose a la habitación, y parándose en el centro – Siéntate Alice, tengo algo que decirles – me fui a sentar a lado de Jasper en el sillón – Este bueno, yo les tengo una sorpresa, que bueno, quería que ustedes fueran los primeros en tenerlos en las manos, por que bueno son los mas importantes para mi, bueno como ya sabrán, casi si no es que todos, yo estuve escribiendo una historia, que la llame el internado y que no deje que nadie leyera, cosa extraña en mi, bueno el punto es que, cuando la termine, se la di a leer a mi madre, a la cual le gusto mucho, entonces… - busco en una bolsa negra que tenia en la mano la cual se veía muy pesada – Aquí lo tienen – dijo sacando de la bolsa un libro, todos nos quedamos mirando el libro hasta que leímos el titulo "El Internado" y las letras blancas de abajo JANE VULTURI.

- No lo puedo creer – le dije levantándome del sillón para abrazarla – Felicidades Jane

- Con que eso fue lo que nos escondiste – le dijo Rose abrazándola – Felicidades Hermana

- Felicidades Jane – le dijo Victoria abrazándola

- Dios Jane ¡soy tu fan! – le dijo Johanna abrazándola – Felicidades – todos la felicitaron y la abrazaron, Jane nos dio un libro a cada uno

- Espero la autora lo firme – le dijo Joyce, quitándole el plástico al suyo

- Ja por supuesto – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Bueno, después de este hermoso momento – les dije levantándome del sillón, dejando mi libro en la mesa de centro – En el que nuestra pequeña gran Jane a sacado su primer novela, aplausos por ella, hay otras cosas o cosotas que nos tienen que decir hoy como, los personajes de la obra – lo dije dando saltitos

- Alice ¿Por que saltas? – me dijo Johanna

- Joyce creo que ya sabíamos por que salta – le dijo Victoria y las cuatro Vampires Girls que estaban sentadas se empezaron a reír

- Bueno ya – les dije cortando sus risas – También tenemos que ver los "posibles" que van a quedar en el equipo de porristas, y bien – dije mirando a Victoria y a Rose las jefas de sus respectivos cargos – ¿Quien habla primero?

- Ella – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Hay muchachas que Dios las perdone – todos sonrieron ante la frasecita de Rose – Pasa tu Rose

- pero…pero no es justo

- La vida no es justa, cariño – le dijo Jane

- Esta bien – Rose se levanto y tomo su bolsa – Pero, Jasper también tiene que estar aquí, el también tiene mucho que ver – dijo Rose viendo a su gemelo, Jasper suspiro y se levanto colocándose junto a Rose, saco su libreta donde anotaba todo lo respectivo al teatro y la obra del año, ¿Cómo que?, pues lo que se necesita, actores, vestuario, escenografia, pistas, bailarines, cantantes, bla, bla, bla - Bueno, ya conoces cuales son los personajes así que solo les diré como quedaron y le daré sus libretos – todos asentimos emocionados – ¡Genial!, veamos – saco de su bolsa lo que parecían ser los libretos – La afortunada de quedarse con el papel de Scaramouche es…Alice – salte en el sillón aplaudiendo mientras Rose me daba mi libreto – Galileo es Jasper – Volví a aplaudir Jasper seria mi pareja – La famosísima Killer Queen es… mi Q, lo que viene siendo Victoria – Jasper le dio su libreto a una confundida Victoria – Britt es Emmy – dijo aplaudiendo le dio su libreto con una súper sonrisa, creo que ya se quien es Meat – Meat este bueno…soy yo – dijo sonriendo – pero aceptare a las que quieran hacer la audición claro que si – todos reímos ante Rose, eso me gustaba de ella, siempre ante todo estaba el bienestar de la obra, aun cuando fuera necesario, quedar con otra persona como pareja o no salir en la obra – Bueno quien falta – leyó en la libreta y se quedo pensando – Bueno para mi favorito que es Kashoggi están dos que son Edward y el "pesadito", perdón James, bueno al rato en la audición los dos la hacen y de hay saldrá Kashoggi y el otro será Pop – les dio libretos a los dos y se dirigió a los que no tenían ningún papel en la obra que eran Jane, Johanna, Alec y Joe – Bueno mis niñas ustedes son chicas Gagas y también son Bohemias y ustedes dos – le dijo a Joe y a Alec – Ustedes pueden ser cualquiera de todos los personajes de los Bohemios, ya saben que todos tienen su participación, así que hay me dicen al rato – Jazz les dio libretos a los cuatro y se sentó a mi lado. – Bueno chicos ya tienen sus personajes, pero tiene que ir hacer audición, por que quiero que vean por que los elegí para los personajes, pero hay algo muy importante que debo decirles – esta ves Rose entro en su papel de jefa del teatro así que era, o te pones serio o te pones serio, así que todos la miraron en silencio – Yo siempre intento ser profesional en el ámbito del teatro y pues yo se que, procesionalmente no es…bueno poner a parejas que anden en la vida normal como parejas en los personajes, pero como confío en que ustedes son profesionales los puse así, en parejas – dijo mirándome a Jasper y a mi – pero les voy a advertir una cosa, si ustedes por destinos de la vida se pelan, terminan, ya no se hablan etc, etc, etc, van a ser profesionales y van a seguir con la obra, por que lo que pasa fuera del escenario se queda fuera del escenario – nos dijo mirándonos fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules, todos asentimos y ella sonrío – ¡¡Genial!! – dijo aplaudiendo para después sentarse en el suelo junto a Joyce

- ¿Te toca Vic? – Victoria tomo su bolsa sin levantarse empezó a hablar

- La verdad es que no tengo idea de a quien poner – nos dijo mientras tomaba uno de sus cuadernos

- Que directa Vic – le dijo Jane

- Por que no ponen a una de sus amigas – dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa, nosotras lo miramos interrogantes – Si no lo se ah Brisa, Daniela, Paula, Karen, Mariana, Jessica, Lauren – Un escalofrío recorrió a Edward y nosotras miramos con cara de pocos amigos a Emmett, hasta Rose

- Esa idea queda descartada, Emmett – le dije yo

- Si, ósea como se te ocurre pensar en que podríamos poner a una de las "brujas" en el escuadrón de las porristas, ósea no puede ser tío – le dijo Joyce indignada – eso si ofende, de verdad, ya parece que pondremos a la Chimoltrufia

- Pero por que no – dijo Emmett defendiéndose

- Emmett tiene razón – todos miramos fijamente a James sorprendidos de que estuviera de acuerdo con Emmy – Digo ellas siempre audiciones y se esfuerzas por estar en el equipo, no entiendo por que no quieren que entren

- Las defiendes por que son tus "amigas" – le dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos.

Las "brujas" son unas tipas de la escuela que siempre han estado detrás de nuestros chicos, especialmente James, pero cuando empezó a andar con Victoria, se fueron sobre Edward y bueno el pobre esta…un poco traumado y no lo culpo, en fin siempre adicionan para el escuadrón de porristas o para las obras de teatro a lo que siempre nos negamos, y aun así siempre están hay de ensimosas, en fin el grupo de "las Brujas" lo conforman, Brisa, Daniela o la Chimoltrufia, Paula, Mariana, Karen, Jessica y Lauren, las ultimas dos son las que mas acosan a mi hermano.

- Eso no es…

- Ya muchachos mejor vamos ya ah el auditorio o mama nos va a matar – dije deteniendo una futura pelea de pesaditos o lo que quiere decir Rose/James. Todos tomaron sus bolsas y salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos al auditorio, nos separamos de los chicos para ir al gimnasio, les tenía una sorpresa a las chicas.

Una ves que llegamos les dije que me esperaran en las gradas y salí corriendo hacia los vestidores, tome los nuevos uniformes de porristas y salí.

- Bueno chicas es mi turno de las sorpresas – me coloque en frente de todas – Taran – les enseñe los nuevos uniformes, que eran un como vestido de porristas, negro con rojo, de cuello en circulo, con tirantes gruesos, mas arriba de medio muslo, pero obviamente usaremos mini shorts

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Johanna bajando de las gradas – Están increíbles

- Que bueno que les gustaron

- Como no nos van a gustar si están increíbles – Rose estaba junto a Johanna

- Te luciste Alice – dijo Jane

- ¿Espero no te moleste capitana? – le dije a Victoria

- Como me va a molestar si están fantástico – Me encanto la sonrisa en los labios de mis amigas

- Pues tomen – les día cada una su uniforme, que los miraban muy emocionadas

- ¿Podemos usarlo hoy en la audición? – le pregunto Jane a Victoria

- Si Victoria por fa – le dijo Joyce

- Por fa Q – Todas veíamos con ojos de suplica a la capitana

- Pero claro – todas saltamos gritando y nos abrazamos – Que mejor ocasión que hoy en las adiciones que media escuela esta aquí.

- Tienes toda la razón – dije saltando de felicidad – Ya chicas tenemos que ir al auditorio o Esme nos va a matar – todas asintieron y salimos por la puerta, fuimos todo el camino riendo de cualquier babosada que dijera Johanna, como siempre la simplona de mi hija.

A la entrada del auditorio estaba Jonathan esperándonos

- Chicas bienvenidas – nos dijo abriendo la puerta

- Gracias – dijimos las cinco al unisolo, cuando cruzamos la puerta todo el auditorio se quedo en silencio

- Sin duda, ya extrañaba esto – esa fue la rubia de mi cuñada Rose, yo solo ronde los ojos, a veces me frustraba que fueran tan, como decirlo para que se oiga bonito…pues vanidosas, ególatras y egoístas, bueno creo que eso no se oyó tan bonito, caminamos hasta la primera fila con la vista de toda la escuela en nosotras cinco, nos sentamos en frente de nuestros respectivos hombres que se encontraban en la segunda fila.

Mama subió al escenario y se dirigió a toda su escuela

- Bueno, Hola chicos – dijo ella siempre con su tono maternal – Que gusto es tenerlos de nuevo en esta su escuela en un año mas, en el cual espero que se porten bien – ella río ante sus palabras secundada por toda la escuela –Bueno creo que eso queda totalmente descartado – dijo riendo una ves mas mirándonos a nosotros – Bueno mis niños espero que disfruten este nuevo año, les deseo suerte en todas las materias y que se la pasen súper bien en este año nuevo aquí en Cullen School – Rose comenzó a aplaudir y gritar, como siempre lo hacia cuando salíamos a algún lugar y decían el nombre de la escuela, por lo que tape su boca con un de mis manos, mientras reía - Bueno Chicas algo que quieran decir – Nos dijo viéndonos a nosotras, todas me voltearon a ver a mi, rodé los ojos suspirando mientras me levantaba hacia las escaleras del lado derecho y tome el microfonito que tenia mi madre.

- Bien, bueno solo queremos recordarles que a la hora del descanso largo serán las audiciones para las porrista y terminando clases ósea a las dos de la tarde serán las audiciones para la nueva obra musical que se va a montar este año que es "We Will Rock You" se van a elegir a los actores principales y a los suplentes de estos obviamente a cargo de Rose y a las seis de la tarde en la biblioteca los espera mi adorada Jane para los que quieran entrar al grupo de literatura y mañana a las ocho de mañana los esperan el equipo de americano para los que quieran entrar al equipo obvio en la cancha de americano – les sonreí a todos y baje para tomar mi asiento

- Bueno mis niños ahora que ya saben a que hora son las actividades, los quiera a todos en sus salón y espero que se porten bien aunque sea esta semana, los veo después mis niños – Todos comenzaron a salir, nosotros fuimos los últimos en levantarnos.

- Madre que clase tienes – dijo Joys parándose enfrente de mi

- no lo se, creo que Biología – dije asiendo cara de asco

- Demonio yo tengo Algebra – Johanna hizo pucheros – Y Tu Joe

- Igual que Alice

- Eso no es justo – Johanna se cruzo de brazos asiendo pucheros – Esperen… Tío Eddie ¿Qué clase tienes tu? – Edward vio con ojos asesinos a Johanna cuando le dijo "Eddie" pero aun así le contesto

- Literatura – le dijo sonriendo de no tener a la hostigosa de su sobrina en la misma clase

- Blah – nos dijo a todos, todos reímos y salimos del auditorio, Jazz compartía clase de Física con Emmett, Rose tenia Sicología con Renata una chica de su grupo a la cual apreciamos mucho, es como una prima para nosotros, Jane, James y Victoria les tocaba Educación Física, y Alec le tocaba Química, todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones en espera de el primer descanso.

Edward POV

Salí del auditorio con toda la familia sonriendo de saber que no compartí clase con ninguna de mis dos locas favoritas, me fui de camino a mi clase junto a Rose y Alec ya que sus clases estaban por mi salón, dejamos a la rubia de mi cuñada y seguí mi camino platicando junto a Alec, el me caía muy bien era un chico muy tranquilo, capas de calmar la mas fuerte furia de Jane y todos los que conocen a Jane saben que eso es mucho.

- Bueno te dejo Alec – le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi salón – ¿Nos vemos en el descanso?

- Claro – dijo sonriéndome para después seguir su camino hacia su salón, me adentre en el salón rezando internamente de que ni Laurent ni Jessica estuvieran hay, su "pequeño" agrado hacías mi se convirtió en una obsesión la cual daba miedo.

La maestra aun no había llegado así que los alumnos que ya estaban en el salón estaban parados o sentados en las mesas, todos platicaban, reían y cosas así, me fui a sentar a la mesa de en frente como siempre, solo.

Gracias a Dios no me había cruzado con mis adoradas (tono sarcástico) admiradoras y eso ya era mucho

- Edward!!! – No por favor que no se han ellas, al levantar la vista me encontré con Daniela y Mariana

- Hola chicas – salude a ambas con un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Cómo te la pasaste en tus vacaciones guapo? – me dijo Dani sonriendo

- Muy bien, bueno no me quejo que tal ustedes ¿Cómo se la pasaron? – pregunte devolviéndoles la sonrisa

- Bien – dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de reír

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Adonde te fuiste? – Me invadió de preguntas Mariana

- Pues bueno, me fui todo el verano a la casa de California de los Hale y acabo de regresar la semana pasada – les dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¡Genial!, James nos dijo que algún día nos invitaría a su casa – dijo Daniela con una gran sonrisa "Y luego se preguntan por que mis adoradas hermanas las odian" pensé internamente

- Dani ya te dije que jamás te invitara – dijo Mariana riendo

- ¿Por que no? – Por que tiene novia, además de que esa casa también es de su hermana la cual primero incendia la casa antes de permitir que alguna de ustedes entre, otro pensamiento interno, no soy tan cruel como para decirle algo así en la cara.

- Por que tiene novia y no creo que le agrade mucho saber que irías a la casa de California tu y el – Pero no solo iría el y yo, iríamos todos – ja claro ya quiero ver eso

- Hay Dani – le dijo Marianita a lo que yo reí, la puerta se abrió y entro una hermosa chica de cabellos color chocolate, debería de ser nueva por que nunca la había visto, jamás olvidaría un rostro así, me quede embobado mirándola

- Edward, Edward, hay hombre reacciona – salí de mi trance cuando Daniela trono los dedos frente a mi cara

- Perdón chicas ¿Necesitan algo? – les pregunte reprimiendo a mis ojos que insistían en voltear hacia esa chica que ahora se encontraba acosada por el estupido de Mike Newton y Erick Yorkie.

- Nos vamos a sentar Edward, nos vemos al rato – las dos se fueron a sentar a una mesa juntas y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas, voltee la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos chocolates que se reía de algo que le habían dicho, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella aparecieron Laurent y Jessica, "Oh No", buscaron por todo el salón, claro en busca de su victima, por desgracia YO, agache la mirada en un intento de así desaparecer de su vida, pero gracias antes de que se me echaran encima la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la maestra Andrea Flores, todos fueron a sentarse y la chica nueva la cual desconocía su nombre se acerco a ella, sonriéndole animadoramente la maestra le dio la bienvenida y le empezó a buscar un lugar.

- Siéntate junto al señor Cullen - levante la vista de la mesa para ver a la maestra señalando a mi mesa, clave mi vista en la maestra para después fijarla en la chica nueva, camino hacia mi con la mirada en el piso, dejo su bolsa en el piso y se sentó, la maestra se dedico a decirnos lo que haríamos ese año y como trabajaríamos lo que necesitaríamos y cuando quedaban como veinte minutos de clase nos dejo libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos claro sin salir del salón.

- Mmm… hola – le dije a mi nueva compañera de clase a lo que sin duda no me negaba de tener

- Hola – dijo tímidamente sin voltear a verme

- Soy Edward Cullen – le dije cuando me miro tendiéndole una mano

- Bella Swan – dijo tímidamente tomando mi mano

- Eres nueva... ¿verdad?

- Si, soy nueva – me dijo con una tímida sonrisa en la cual me perdí

- Y que tal tu primer día ¿te gusta la escuela?

- Pues si, es solo que esta un poco grande y luego no me valla a perder – dijo riendo, mi risa no tardo en seguirla

- Si tienes razón – dije riendo – pero después te acostumbras ya veras.

- Si, eso espero… – iba a decir algo más pero la voz más chillona y que tanto odiaba se escucho muy, muy cerca

- ¡¡¡¡EDDY!!!! – Lauren apareció saltándome encima - ¡Oh Eddy te extrañe!

- Lauren – dije secamente quitándomela de encima – Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Eddie

- Oh si lo siento – me dijo pegándose mas a mi – pero es que te extrañe – dijo besándome en toda la cara

- Lauren – dije intentando quitármela de encima

- Ok ¿Qué hiciste en vacaciones? – me dijo soltándome y recargándose en la mesa "provocativamente" según ella.

- Pues… salí con mis amigos – dije pasándome una mano por el cabello, al ver la cara de Bella la cual había quedado detrás de Lauren, tendría que disculparme después.

- Oh vamos, cuéntamelo todo – dijo sonriéndome haciéndome estremecer

- Pues… - Sonó la campana anunciando la salida de la primera clase, jamás había deseado tanto salir de clase, bueno la verdad si. – Nos vemos luego Laurent – Dije tomando mi mochila y saliendo del salón antes de que se me lanzara encima, al salir distinguí a Bella caminan en por el pasillo, camine hacia ella casi corriendo para alcanzarla

- Bella – le dije tomándola por el brazo

- Oh Edward, pensé que estarías con tu amiga – dijo en un tono ¿celoso?

- Oh si, mmm... yo quería pedirte una disculpa – le dije nervioso – Yo siento la forma en que se comporto Lauren, digo a veces suele ser muy aventada y alocada y no le importa que yo este con alguien y siempre es así de encimosa….

- Cálmate Edward – me dijo interrumpiendo – Te entiendo debe ser difícil tener tantas admiradoras – dijo riendo

- Pues… la verdad si – reí nervioso – demasiado sobretodo con gente como ellas

- Si, te debes sentir muy acosado – río de nuevo

- Pues aunque no lo creas si, ¡Están locas! – Ella río y mi risa no tardo en acompañarla – Y bien ¿que clase tienes compañera? – dije mientras caminaba por el pasillo

- Mmm…creo que Literatura – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la que me perdí, a lo que ella se dio cuenta ya que a sus mejillas subió un tono adorable

- A mi me toca Bilogía – ella se vio decepcionada al igual que yo – pero nos vemos luego te parece

- Si, me encantaría – me dijo sonriéndome

- Entonces, hasta luego – dije sonriéndole torcidamente

- Por supuesto – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta par irse caminando mientras reía. Me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a mi salón, así pasaron las primeras tres horas antes del primer descanso, me toco clase con Johanna en Geometría y con Alice en Cálculo, pero lo peor fue Psicología en la cual me tocaron las dos, las cuales no dejaban de hablar, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de hay, una chica de cabellos chocolates atraía toda mi mente.

______________________________________________________________________________

Aquí estoy de nuevo ¡Dios me perdone por tardar tanto!, perdónenme muchachas pero tuve un pequeño problema de inspiración pero prometo aplicarme je.

Por cierto a las chicas que ya leyeron La Huésped pues quería decirles no, que leyeran el fic.** El Baile de Graduación** de mi queridísima VicIsWritingStories (te quiero Q), es una gran escritora pasen por su perfil de perdis.

Después de esto me paso a retirar, no sin decirles Gracias por el apoyo

Besos a todas

Nos leemos pronto.

Sandy Hale


	4. Audiciones

Personajes de Meyer, algunos son míos y las personalidades pueden estar un poco cambiadas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cap.4 Audiciones, de todo un poco.

Bella POV

La perspectiva de mi primer día cambio desde el primer momento en que entre a mi primera clase, bueno si tuve una extraña conversación con Mike Newton y Erick Yorker, el segundo me caía bien, pero lo que era Mike no había dejado de hostigarme todo el día, bueno lo que llevo del día, pero en mi mente solo había un chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo que estaba en mi mente, me encanto desde el primer momento, claro quitando a la encimosa de Lauren, se veía tan lindo disculpándose y me daba la impresión de que no era como todos los chicos ricos que están en esta escuela ni como todos los que eh conocido, el es diferente es…especial.

Caminaba por los pasillos en busca de mi salón de Dibujo que era mi tercera clase, cuando me tope con una pequeña duende de cabellos negros, la cual se me acerca con sus andares de bailarina con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara

- Hola Bella – dijo cuando llego hasta mi - ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día?

- Bien Alice, no me quejo y tu ¿Qué tal? – le pregunte devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Pues bien, como siempre – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa - ¿Qué clase tienes?

- Dibujo – dije señalando la puerta del salón que estaba a unas cuantas puertas de donde estábamos nosotras.

- ¡Yo también! – grito mientras me abrazaba – Bueno, vamos al salón – y en eso me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta la puerta, la abrió y me llevo con ella dentro, los pocos alumnos que habían en el salón se voltearon a vernos en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro, Alice los ignoro y me llevo a una de las mesas dobles de casi hasta atrás

- Te sientas conmigo ¿verdad? – me dijo mirándome con ojitos de corderito a medio morir

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? – le dije poniendo mi bolsa en la mesa

- ¡Genial! – se sentó en su silla y me volteo a ver - Bueno ahora cuéntame un poco de tu vida Bells, digo vamos a ser amigas no – me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos brillaban de emoción

- Claro, ¿Pero por donde empezar? – así se me fue toda la hora que nos dio libre el profesor, platicando con Alice la cual se me hacía una chica increíble, me contó lo que hacía con sus hermanos y sus amigas, me contó sobre su trauma por las compras y la moda, y me hizo prometerle que iríamos de compras algún día.

Cuando se termino la clase me acompaño a mi salón, a ella le tocaba Psicología y a mi Educación Física la cual odiaba con toda mi alma, pero me sorprendió el echo de que no era en el gimnasio, si no que era en un salón.

- Bueno, es que la maestra nos da un clase teórica y dos practicas – me explico Alice, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hacia mi salón - Claro, sin contar el echo de que luego se enoja y nos castiga sin clases practicas, y te la pasa semanas o meses sin salir al las canchas, créelo es muy aburrido.

- Si, debe serlo – para los que si les gusta los deporte seguro lo es, pero para mi era lo mejor que me pueden decir.

Me junte con Emily para ir a almorzar, caminamos platicando de todo un poco, me gustaba mucho estar de nuevo con mi amiga Emily la había extrañado mucho, todo ese tiempo que no estuvimos juntas se me hizo eterno.

Al entrar en la gran cafetería muchas miradas se enfocaron en mí, lo que hizo que el color subiera a mis mejillas algo casi nada común en mí, Emily tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta la mesa en la que estaban Mariana y Alejandra, pase la mirada por toda la cafetería hasta que me tope con unos hermosos ojos verdes, al verlo una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y el me dedico su sonrisa torcida la cual hizo que el color subiera por mi rostro, Alice siguió la mirada de su hermano hasta que se topo con la mía y con una sonrisa me saludo agitando la mano, en ese momento toda la mesa en la que estaban sentados se giro hacia mi, solo respondí al saludo de Alice, antes de bajar la mirada voltearme a mi mesa completamente sonrojada, me tope con tres miradas que me veían con una sonrisa picara en la cara

- ¿Así que Cullen eh? – Dijo Alejandra mirándome con una sonrisa – Vamos, niña, cuéntanos.

- ¿Pues que les digo?

- Por favor Bells, acaso crees que no nos dimos cuenta de esa miradita – Dijo Mariana dándome un codazo asiendo que me pusiera mas roja, si se podía.

- Pues nos toco en la primera clase juntos y pues platicamos y así… nos hicimos amigos – dije con una sonrisa tímida – De verdad, solo paso eso – les dije después de ver como me seguían viendo.

Las tres volvieron a sus almuerzos y yo procure no voltear de nuevo, aunque sentía miradas en mi espalda de esa respectiva mesa.

Edward POV

Me encontraba en la cafetería sentada con todos mis amigos, almorzando y platicando de todo un poco, bueno más que nada quien estaba en su rollo, me dedique a ver toda la cafetería, todos platicaban y reían, hasta que me encontré con esos ojos chocolate que me habían cautivado desde el primer momento que los vi, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y yo le dedique mi sonrisa torcida, haciéndola sonrojar, algo adorable en ella, Alice saludo a Bella con la mano, haciéndome girar hacia ella, todos nuestro grupito se giro hacia Bella la cual enrojeció mas aun de lo que ya estaba, respondió al saludo de Alice, antes de voltearse hacia su mesa, voltea a ver a Alice con una mirada interrogativa, ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió en su almuerzo.

- ¿Y quien es la chica, hermano? – pregunto Emmett haciendo que toda la mesa se girara hacia mi.

- Es una chica de mi clase de Literatura – les dije como si nada, cuando en realidad era mucho, pero no seria la burla de mi hermano, no esta ves.

- ¿Y tu duende? – le preguntaron a Alice

- Es de mi clase de Dibujo, además de que es mi nueva compañera de cuarto – dijo mi hermana cono una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Así que compañera de cuarto de mi hermana, ya había dicho que Alice es mi hermana favorita.

Todos volvieron a sus asuntos platicando de todos los asuntos del día de hoy, Alice platicaba de la audición de teatro con Rose y Jazz mientras practicaba la canción con la que adicionaría, mientras que Victoria platicaba de las posibles porristas con James, Emmett y Johanna, Jane les platicaba de su libro a Joe y Alec, y yo escuchaba todo, mientras que volteaba "disimuladamente" a ver a Bella.

- Deja de verla hermano, que la gente se puede resbalar con el charco de baba que estas tirando – dijo Emmett riendo, lo voltee a ver con ojos asesinos lo que lo hizo reír mas.

Así se paso mi descaso platicando con todos y mirando a Bella, tocaron para irnos a nuestra quinta clase, nos fuimos todos juntos a nuestros respectivos salones.

- Chicas las necesito en el gimnasio en la siguiente clase – les dijo Victoria y todas asintieron.

- Oye, Rose – le dijo Johanna de repente mientras caminábamos - ¿Con que canción voy a audicionar? – le dijo cuando la rubia la volteo a ver

- Pues no lo se – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Se supone que ya deberías saberla

- Si, ese es un buen punto – Joyce se quedo pensando, antes de irse caminando, con la mirada fija en ella, hasta que desapareció dando la vuelta en una esquina.

- ¿Eso que fue? – dijo Victoria confundida viendo hacia donde se fue Johanna

- No tengo la menor idea – dijo Alice negando con la cabeza

- No se han puesto a pensar que tienen un hija un tanto loca – les dijo Rose a Alice y a Jasper los cuales se voltearon a ver

- ¡SI! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciéndonos reír

- Bueno, nos vemos al rato – dicho esto cada quien se fue por su lado, esta vez me tocaba Biología.

Ya en el salón y me dirigí a mi mesa, la que estaba enfrente de el escritorio del profesor, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el profesor Banner, la puerta volvió a abrirse nuevamente y por ella entro Bella, al verme una sonrisa apareció en la cara de ambos, ella camino hacia el profesor el cual la amando a sentarse conmigo el único lugar vacío en toda la clase.

Toda la clase el profesor se la paso explicando como serian sus clases, las practicas, lo que necesitábamos y todo eso, pero ya que yo llevaba en esta escuela desde que abrió, conocía todo sobre las clases, los maestros y sus formas de trabajar, también gracias a que mi hermano ya había pasado por esto, así que toda la clase me la pase con la mirada fija a en Bella, la cual cuando volteaba y se encontraba con la mía, se ruborizaba haciéndome sonreír mas.

Cuando el profesor nos dio como la mitad de la clase libre me decidí a hablar con ella, pero ¿como empezar una conversación?, esa era la diferencia entre Emmett y yo, el tenia temas de todos lados para hablar, y en cambio yo, mírenme solo mirándola y haciéndola sonrojar. ¿Qué tema puedo tener en común con ella?...claro Alice.

- ¿Así que conoces a mi hermana? – la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

- Pues...si, es mi compañera de cuarto – dijo tímidamente – Y compartimos la clase de Dibujo.

- ¿Te puedo advertir algo? – espera hasta que ella asintió – Nunca vayas de compras con el pequeño duende.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- Por que cuando Alice va de compras, no sale del centro comercial después de seis horas como mínimo, aunque el cielo se este cayendo en pedazos, nada la hace dejar de comprar, créelo es horrible.

- Me lo hubieras dicho antes, por que ya acepte ir con ella de compras – me dijo con un suspiro, lo que me hizo reír

- Pues buena suerte – le dije riendo

- Si, creo la necesitare – me dijo riendo.

- ¿Eso me dice que no te gusta salir de compras? – le pregunte después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Si me gustan, pero no tanto, prefiero pasar mi tiempo leyendo.

- Yo también, aunque me también me gusta tocar el piano.

- ¡Wow! ¿Tocas el piano? – asentí con una sonrisa en los labios, por su reacción – Mi madre siempre quiso que aprendiera a tocar, pero la verdad no soy buena – dijo riendo – ¿Algún día me enseñaras alguna canción?

- ¡Si, claro!, ¡cuando quieras! – dije un poco emocionado, bueno muy emocionado siendo sincero, y así

Se pasaban los minutos con Bella y yo ni cuenta me daba de lo que había transcurrido, para mi pudieron ser horas las cuales solo habían sido minutos.

Terminando la clase de Biología acompañe a Bella a su salón, y con resignación la deje para irme a mi salón.

Después de dos horas me reuní con los chicos para irme al gimnasio a las audiciones de las porristas, claro de público, no me veo con mi súper traje de porrista con "Vampires Girls" o "CrazyVampires" (el nombre de el escuadrón de las porristas) escrito en el pecho.

Después de un largo camino hacia el gimnasio, nos fuimos a sentar a las gradas, las cuales ya estaban un "poco" llenas, nos sentamos en casi las de hasta arriba, llevábamos como cinco minutos esperando, cuando Victoria y Rose entraron por la puerta del gimnasio, platicando como si no tuvieran a casi toda la escuela esperando.

Recorrieron con la vista las gradas sonriendo hasta que se toparon con nuestras miradas y sonrieron antes de subir corriendo las gradas hacia nosotros.

- ¿Qué hacen fuera? – les preguntaron al momento de que llegaron a nosotros.

- Yo fui por una botella de agua, ya que la otra sufrió un pequeño accidente – dijo Rose negando con la cabeza lentamente, seguramente recordando lo sucedido.

- ¿Johanna? – dijo Jasper mas como afirmación que como pregunta

- SI – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y tu? – pregunto James acercando a Victoria.

- Yo salí a hablar con mis padres – dijo Vic, rodando los ojos visiblemente enojada

- ¿Qué pasa? Qué te dijeron? – le dijo James sentándola en su regazo.

- No, nada, es solo que me tiene de Cenicienta en casa – dijo haciendo una mueca

- ¿Por que? ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunto Rose divertida.

- Que no hice barrí, limpie las mesas, tendí las camas, guardé la comida después de preparar un snack para mi madre, tiré la basura, doblé las toallas, acomode la ropa del bebe que se llevaran para cuando la internen y bañe al gato – dijo enumerando cada cosa que decía….espera, ella no tenia gato. – Bueno lo ultimo no, pero poco falta para ello.

- ¿Cómo vas a bañar a el gato…si ni siquiera tienes uno? – le dijo James riendo.

- Pues no se, bañare al de el vecino…no, no tiene

- Puedes bañar a mi perro – le dijo Rose sonriendo – Digo ya que andas de Cenicienta

- No Q, dije gato no perro – le dijo Vic, sacándole la lengua a Rose – Además "Tufi" no se deja bañar. – La mascota de los Hales, mas que nada de Rose, es un perro de raza Beagle, es café con blanco, ya tiene casi tres años con ellos y es un encanto, aunque luego es un histérico "Bueno dicen que todo se parece a su dueño", y su nombre verdadero es "Chuty", pero Jane cuando lo conoció se equivoco y le dijo Tufi así que se le quedo de apodo al "pequeño" perrito.

- ¿Y bueno cuando piensan empezar?

- Solo estamos esperando a….Esme – dijo señalando a mi madre la cual estaba entrando por la puerta acompañada de el prefecto, eh iban platicando animadamente. – Este… bueno será mejor que vayamos aya abajo si quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas. – Dicho esto se despidieron y bajaron las gradas hasta Esme, y fue hay cuando nos dimos cuenta de que...

- Sus trajes son nuevos – dijo James

- Si – dijimos todos mirando a las chicas que platicaban con mi madre riendo de quien sabe que cosa.

Despues de unos minutos más de platicar con Esme e ir con el chico del sonido, desaparecieron por las puertas que daban a los vestidores de las chicas, en las bocinas instaladas en el gimnasio comenzó a sonar Tomorrow Can't Wait, las chicas que estaban divididas en dos y dos, daban marometas y saltos por toda la cancha, de las gradas se escuchaban gritos, chiflidos, de todo un poco, las chicas terminaron en una figura como triangulo con la capitana enfrente, comenzaron una coreografía con la sincronía perfecta en los movimientos de cada una de ellas, en un momento de la canción se separaban de tres en tres, Alice, Johanna y Cinthya estaban de un lado de la cancha lanzando y girando el bastón, y del otro lado estaban Jane, Rose y Victoria, Rosalie se agacho un poco colocando las manos juntas a la altura de el muslo de Jane, Jane coloco uno de sus pies en las manos de Rosalie, tomando a Victoria de la mano, tomo impulso y con la ayuda de las otras dos la lanzaron, Jane dio un mortal en el aire cayendo unos pasos detrás de Vic y Rose que estaban en la misma altura, al momento que Jane toco el piso, las tres dieron un mortal y dos marometas hacia atrás, volvieron a hacer otra sincronía de movimientos y a cruzarse por la cancha, antes de que terminara la canción terminaron en la misma formación con la que empezaron y al terminar cada una quedo en una posición diferente.

Al terminar todo el gimnasio comenzó a gritarles y aplaudir, claro incluidos nosotros.

Les hicieron la prueba a muchas chicas, diciéndoles que hicieran, esto, aquello y su momento libre, nosotros comentábamos de las que lo hacían bien, y las que no debían dedicarse a bailar, después de muchas chicas, tomaron la decisión de que la nueva integrante de las CrazyVampires seria Renata…una chica que era amiga de toda la escuela, era encantadora, dulce, pero de repente un poco histérica y desesperante, sobretodo cuando le da por gritar.

Las chicas fueron a cambiarse y poco a poco el gimnasio iba quedando vacío, ya que aun quedaban dos horas de clases.

Salieron de los vestidores cantando ya con sus uniformes puestos, después de las felicitaciones y todo eso, cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase en espera de la salida, para las audiciones de teatro.

Alice POV

Todos se fueron a sus clases, menos yo que tenía las siguientes dos clases libres así que me quede sola en el gimnasio dispuesto a platicar con el bastón, el cual generalmente siempre aterrizaba en mi cabeza.

Después de cómo muchos intentos hasta ahora no había sufrido ningún accidente, pero tampoco lo había echo bien, siempre aterrizaba en el piso, jamás en mi mano.

- ¡Vamos Alice Cullen!, nos vas a dejar que un mugre bastón te venza… ¿Oh si? – me dije a mi misma en un intento de darme valor para intentarlo de nuevo – No, claro que no.

Todo iba bien en las vueltas en la mano, hasta que lo lance, dio las vueltas perfectamente hasta que…

- ¡Ahhhh! – si, aterrizo en mi cabeza, intente ir a sentarme en las gradas pero por el aturdimiento del golpe caí al piso, lagrimas inconcientes comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, escuche a alguien acercarse hacia mi.

- Alice, ¿Estas bien? – era mi Jasper, que estaba hincado a mi lado, secándome las lagrimas

- Creo que si…bueno, un poco aturdida – le dije intentando levantarme pero volví a caer.

- Ven acá – me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo sin ningún esfuerzo y me llevo a las gradas.

- Gracias – le dije sobandome la cabeza

- Si que te diste un buen golpe – dijo riendo, poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

- Si, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?, ¿No tenias clase? – pregunte tomando su mano.

- No, esta hora la tenia libre y como te quedaste aquí, decidí venir y cuando entro el bastón te cae en la cabeza – dijo riendo un poco – Es que te hubieras visto, parecías Sakura – dijo riendo, y yo lo acompañe ya que Sakura era mi anime favorito. – ¿Estas mejor?

- Si, eso creo – nos quedamos mirándonos unos momentos los cuales pudieron a ver sido horas, por eso amaba tanto a Jazz, lo que los demás se decían con una caricia o un beso, nosotros no decíamos eso y mas con tan solo una mirada.

La campana sonó arruinando nuestro momento.

- Debo ir a clase – me dijo ayudándome a levantar de las gradas

- Yo no tengo clase – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Mmm...puedo faltar a clase – dijo sonriendo

- No, Jazz es el primer día debes ir, yo estaré bien – le dije negando su ofrecimiento, el no era un chico que falte a clases.

- Esta bien – dijo como niño que no quiere las cosas – Pero será mejor que te alejes del bastón por hoy.

- Tal vez debería alejarme del bastón para siempre – dije de broma.

- No lo hagas, eres buena, solo debes practicarlo mas

- Si tienes razón – le dije sonreído

- Bueno te veo al rato en el teatro – me dijo tomando su mochila la cual estaba en las gradas.

- Hay estaré – me estire para juntar nuestros labios, y cuando estábamos a unos centímetros

- Aja ja, ¡Hale aléjate de mi hermana!! – Ese tenía que ser…Emmett, nos volteamos para encontrar a un Emmett con los brazos cruzados, mirándonos alternadamente.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – dijo Jasper pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y estrechándome en un costado de su cuerpo, pase mis brazos por su cintura juntándome mas a el.

- Te lo advierto Jasper – dijo Emmett acercándose amenazador hacia Jasper.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen? – dijo una voz desde la puerta, nos volteamos para encontrarnos con una Rosalie visiblemente enojada. - ¿Saben quien nos toco como maestra? – les pregunto los dos se voltearon a ver, para después negar con la cabeza - Rosalba Hernández.

- ¡No! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, esa era la maestra que era la mas exigente de toda la escuela

- Si, y mas les vale que comiencen a caminar Oh…Oh…no se que les haré – Emmett salio des gimnasio.

- Debo irme peque –me dijo dándome un corto beso para después salir junto a los otros dos.

- Juro que si nos dice algo por llegar tarde los culpare a ambos – escuche a Rose decirle a los otros, dos yo solo pude reír ante su comentario.

Me fui a mi habitación la cual estaba sola, me di un baño rápido y me arregle para irme a las audiciones de teatro, mire el reloj de mi tocador y ya eran las dos y media, "Demonio media hora tarde", tome mi chamarra a juego con mi pantalón y salí casi corriendo hacia el teatro.

Me adentre por la puerta de cristal pasando por la cafetería del teatro y entre por la puerta de cristal atravesando las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que la cubrían.

El teatro la verdad era enorme, cabían entre setecientas u ochocientas personas, no recuerdo bien cuantas, pero cabían muchas en realidad.

Muchos chicos que estaban el año pasado ya estaban ay sentados entre las filas de la parte de abajo, salude a casi todos, antes de llegar a mi familia que se encontraba hasta abajo, unos en las butacas de las dos primeras filas y otros en la horilla del escenario, y Rose y Johanna les contaban una historia supongo entretenida, por las caras de todos.

-….Entonces se zafan del agarre de las oxigenadas esas, y se acercan a nosotras, y Roger nos dice que no piensan saludar o que – dijo Johanna riendo – y nosotras así de, tu eres el que llegaste, salúdame tu.

- ¿De que hablan muchachas? – les dije sentándome junto a Jane en la primera fila.

- Wow, Alice media hora tarde – me dijo Rose – solo por que es el primer día, pero ya no voy a dejar que lleguen después de la hora que se indico.

- Si, perdón pero es que me entretuve y se me fue el tiempo – le dije sonriendo

- Si esta bien, solo esta vez, que no se vuelva a repetir petit –

- Si, bueno, ¿de que hablaban? – les pregunte de nuevo

- Así, de la fiesta de el sábado en casa de las gemelas Ugarde, las oxigenadas vecinas de tía Rose y el sexy tío James – dijo Johanna, volteamos a ver a James el cual río, nosotras solo negamos con la cabeza. rodando los ojos.

-Claro, olvídate de tu padre – dijo Jasper haciéndose el ofendido

- Oh claro, y mi sexy padre – dijo riendo.

- ¿Qué fiesta? –

- Es que hicieron una fiesta de la empresa y fue en casa de los Ugarde, yo fui arrastrada hasta ay – dijo Rose mirando a Jasper y James – Claro, respire aliviada cuando vi a Johanna con cara de enojo mirando a las gemelas mientras destrozaban una muy buena canción.

- Si madre, ¡fue horrible! – Dijo Joyce tapándose la cara con las manos – hasta que llegaron - dijo levantando el rostro con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Quiénes llegaron?, les recuerdo que yo acabo de llegar – les dije un tanto perdida de la conversación.

- Los hermanos Ferrer – dijo Jasper desde la fila de atrás – Adam y Roger Ferrer.

- Oh, ya – dije recordando a los lindos hijos de los otros socios de la empresa de los Hale, eran una cosa hermosa, no solo físicamente, tenían un carácter súper lindo lo cual tenia a todas embobadas siempre que estaban con ellos. – Los recuerdo.

- Pues claro madre, digo quien los olvidaría, bueno les decía, y entonces las gemelas nos veían con una cara de asesinas…. – y así siguió platicando de su encuentro con los hermanos, había veces que no entendía que hacia con Joe, o peor aun como Joe seguía con ella, "Desde que la conocí sabia que ella era así, y aun así…la amo" me había dicho una vez que no pude mas y se lo pregunte, realmente el era un chico increíble, y solo espero que Johanna no se de cuenta de ello cuando ya sea tarde.

Ya casi a las tres de la tarde, y ya estaban casi todos los de el grupo de teatro, los de años pasados y había una que otra cara nueva, en fin después de unos minutos de que los directivos hablar de cómo harían el casting, comenzaron con los personajes principales, para después bailarines y cantes.

Quedaron en que darían las listas de los dos elencos el miércoles, y que los ensayos ya bien, empezarían la próxima semana.

Cuando el teatro quedo vacío fuimos a dejar a Jane a la biblioteca, para después dispersarnos por toda la escuela, cenamos juntos en la cafetería, riendo, haciendo bromas, en fin algo diario en nuestro grupo.

Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones donde encontré a Bella en la sala con un libro entre sus manos

- ¡Hola Bella! – Dije sentándome en el sillón - ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

- Hola Alice – dijo, poniendo el libro en su regazo – Pues…bien, para ser el primero

- Si, no es fácil ser nueva – Bella solo asintió a lo que dije – y dime ¿no vas a entrar a ninguna actividad?

- Pues…por ahora no, primero quiero acostumbrarme a las clases, y después ya veré – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero me gustaría entrar al club de lectura.

- Te gusta leer – dije más como afirmación, que como pregunta.

- Si, mucho – dijo con una gran sonrisa abrazando su libro contra su pecho – En mi antigua escuela me decían, "ratón de biblioteca", te imaginaras por que

- Si – dije riendo – las personas suelen ser crueles.

- Si, demasiado – dijo riendo

Nos quedamos platicando de todo un poco, me contó de su escuela y amigos, y las cosas que dejo en Italia, y ahora nos encontrábamos en su cama, ya con las pijamas puestas, platicando de lo que era mi vida, mis padres, mis hermanos, Jazz y…mis amigas.

- La quiero mucho, eso es verdad pero a veces no me gusta su forma de ser – me sincere – Yo se que ellas son unas buenas personas y son lindas y todo, tienen un gran corazón, pero, no me explico por que no pueden ser con los demás como son conmigo – Tenia que sacar todo lo que en realidad sentía, me estaba matando - Mira conmigo, son tiernas, divertidas, chistosas y con los demás son frívolas, payasas, egoísta y presumidas, y eso no me gusta.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con ellas?, debes decirles los que en realidad sientes, ellas no son adivinas como para saber que a ti no te gusta, algunas cosas de ellas – me dijo Bella, mirándome como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y no de solo un día de conocernos.

- Es que no se, las conozco y se que se pueden enojar si se los digo – dije bajando la cabeza.

- Pues debes decírselos Alice – me dijo tomando mi mano – Si en verdad son tus amigas, ellas intentaran cambiar por ti, digo si ellas valoran tu amistad lo harán por ti –

- Creo tienes razón, es solo que no se como hablar con ellas, quiero decirles lo que siento, pero no quiero perder su amistad, las quiero mucho.

- Ya te dije, si ellas te quieren como tu a ellas, lo intentaran por ti Alice – me dijo con una sonrisa dándome ánimos – Debes hacerlo, si no esto algún día te cansara y terminaras perdiéndolas.

- Si, tienes razón – dije recuperando mi animo habitual – Bueno Bells, me voy a dormir, hoy fue un día muy largo, y sinceramente estoy muerta – dije levantándome de su cama.

- Si, tienes razón, fue muy largo este día – se levanto de su cama – Duerme bien Allie –

- Igual Bells, y gracias – dije abrazándola – eres una gran consejera, nos vemos mañana.

Salí de su cuarto y me metí en el mío, cuando estuve en mi cama me quede pensando en todo lo que dije de mis amigas, si las quiero mucho, pero ellas creen que somos perfectas y siempre han sido así por lo cual cambiarlas no será fácil, "Pero no es imposible" dijo una voz en mi cabeza, Bella tenia razón, si ellas me quieren tanto como yo a ellas, creo que intentaran cambiar, aunque sea un poco.

Y así me quede dormida con esa frase rondando en mi cabeza "Pero no imposible", claro que no, o las hago cambiar (aun que sea poco) o me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Hola a todos! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo

Bueno ahora si que Dios me perdone por tardar tanto.... y se que estabes no tengo perdon jejeje

En fin creo que me merescos no un golpe si no como muchos

1: Por tardar tanto

2:Por que el Cap no quedo asi que digas "Woe que barbara"

3: Por...Por...no lo se por el motivo que quieran jejeje

En fin entiendad que estaba un cosa presionada yo, el nuevo año en la escuela, los grupos, mis amigas , blah, bah, bah

Prometo no tardar tanto en el proximo Cap.

Una cosa Akuma Jane Vulturi niña gracias no, por que que barbara, me ayudaste y tus concejos son maravillosos te kiero hermana

VicIsWritingStories Q gracias por todo sin tu ayuda no hubiera acabado el capitulo, y tu me soportaste con mis ataques de histerias gracias Q eres la mejor, ¡¡BUAH TE EXTRAÑO Q¡!!!!, por cierto felicidades por la petit de Sara,,, ehhh un baby en la familia YUPÌ jejeje de echo hoy dia 2 de septiembre a la salida de la escuela encontre a tu adorada madre y traia a la pequeña Sara en brazos, y yo grite "Ah es Sara", jejejeje te kiero un harto Q de mi vida Qs 4Ever hoy mañana y siempre.

Jovana Cullen : Una cosa perdon por tardar tanto jejeje ya sabes la presion de la escuela, je ya ves prometo no tardar tanto en el prox capitulo je, nos leemos pronto besos te cuidas.

Bueno me paso a retirar

Beshos y abraso de oso

Nos leremos pronto

Sandy Hale


	5. Sueños que desearías fueran verdad

_**Cap.5 Cullen School**_

_**Sueños que desearías fueran verdad**_

_**Bella Pov**_

El sol aparecía por el horizonte iluminando mi rostro y haciendo que el tuyo se viera aun más hermoso de lo que ya es, caminando hacia ti, siento tus manos tomando las mías con tal delicadeza como si de porcelana se tratara, lo que hace que cada parte de mi ser cobrara vida propia con un solo roce tuyo.

Te quiero – susurras en mi oído, un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal, al instante el color sube a mis mejillas, tenerte tan cerca me hace sentir mareada, clave mis ojos en tus mirada verde tan penetrante como siempre, mirando tus labios, viendo como se acercan a los míos, esperando el momento de sentir tus labios sobre los mío….

Bella, ya levántate – …

Ay no! – dije enredándome en las cobijas, "Un sueño", solo había sido un sueño, no por eso menos hermoso, pero solo un sueño.

Nada de no señorita – dijo Alice quitándome las cobijas de un tirón – Ya es muy tarde como para que sigas dormida – Cerré los ojos con mas fuerza dándome la vuelta en la cama, sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí un peso sobre mi – Dije que ya te levantes – dijo Alice sobre mi con su cabeza cerca de la mía.

Lo haría si te quitaras de encima – dije casi sin aire, se levanto riendo.

Listo, ahora vete a bañar mientras me cambio – dijo caminando a la puerta – Después vamos a desayunar - dijo abriendo la puerta, me senté en de chinito en la cama suspirando. – ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.

No, es solo que tenia un hermoso sueño – dije suspirando de nuevo – ¿No pudiste despertarme en unos cinco minutos más? – "Al menos hasta que me besara", pensé para mi.

De acuerdo no creo que el sueño fuera realmente bueno como para que estés así – dijo cursándose de brazos – A menos claro que soñaras con la nueva tendencia que pronto ya estará en tiendas y obvio debemos ir a comprar – dijo juntando sus manos sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Ese hubiera sido tu sueño perfecto ¿no? – pregunte mientras me levantaba, para tomar mis cosas de baño.

Si – dijo dando sus típicos saltitos.

Me lo imagine - dije riendo – Bueno, voy a bañarme –Caminando hacia la puerta que daba al baño.

Perfecto – dijo aplaudiendo mientras salía por la puerta de mi habitación – Yo mientras iré a cambiarme.- Me adentre al baño abriendo la llave del agua caliente, sonreí al escuchar a Alice cantando en su habitación, me bañe lo más rápido posible, salí con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo, para descubrir mi cama ya tendida y mi uniforme de diario en la cama, Alice entro en mi habitación ya con el uniforme puesto.

Alice me vas a mal acostumbrar – dije refiriéndome a la cama.

Lo hago con gusto Bells – dijo sentándose en mi cama – Sobretodo cuando tienes dos hermanos, que si no lo hago yo, la cama aun estaría desecha – dijo riendo.

Me alegra ser hija única – dije riendo mientras me ponía el uniforme

Pues de cierta forma no me imagino sin mis hermanos – dijo mirando a la nada – Aun que sean unos bobos de ves en cuando, los amo – dijo sonriendo – Aun que me hubiera gustado que fueran niñas – dijo quedándose pensativa.

Pero piénsalo mejor Alice – dije sentándome en la cama para ponerme los zapatos – Si fueran niñas, se meterían con tu ropa, zapatos, todo – dije riendo cuando vi su cara – Y al ser niños, eso no les importa – dije sonriéndole.

Tienes razón – dijo levantándose – Mucha razón, de acuerdo agradezco que sean hombres – dijo sonriendo – Ahora termina de arreglarte para irnos a desayunar – dicho esto salio de mi habitación dejándome sola, termine de abrocharme los zapatos, me cepille el cabello, acomodando las ondas rebeldes, tome mi bolsa y salí a la sala donde ya estaba una Alice, saltando por todos lados.

Listo – dije abriendo la puerta.

Vámonos – dijo Alice tomando su bolsa de el sillón, salimos de nuestro edificio con dirección a la cafetería, pero al salir hay estaba Emily mirándome raro.

Hola – dije acercándome a ellas.

Hola – Dijo con tono indiferente.

Veníamos por ti para ir a desayunar juntas – dijo Emily, mirando de reojo a Alice que miraba a otro lado.

Este….yo – dije mirando a Alice, que enseguida volteo a verme.

Tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa – Ve con ella, de todas formas tengo que ir con mis amigas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Te veo al rato – dijo dando la vuelta y alejándose con sus pasos de bailarina, me quede observando como se alejaba, hasta que vi como un figura alta y rubia la interceptaba, vi como se iban tomados de la mano, lo que me hizo sentir menos mal de dejarla ir sola.

Comencé a caminar con ella sin decirle nada, no entendía por que nos le podía caer bien Alice, si no la conoce, estoy segura de que si la conocieran le caería muy bien.

Así que eres amiga de Alice – Comenzó Emily, cuando recogíamos el desayuno.

Pues si, es una gran persona y me cae muy bien – conteste caminando hacia la mesa

Que gusto me da – dijo Emily sentándose frente a mi – Ahora serás una de ellas ¿no? – me dijo mirándome fríamente algo que ella jamás había hecho.

No – dije calmadamente en realidad no quería pelear con ella – No por que sea amiga de Alice, quiera decir que seré como sus amigas – dije señalando con la cabeza la mesa donde estaban Alice y sus amigas – Y deberías saber que Alice es muy diferente al resto de ellas – eso era verdad, Alice era muy diferente, menos presumida, cero creída y era una chica encantadora, sin duda diferente a las otras cuatro.

Pues si tú lo dices – digo Emily tomando un trago de su jugo.

Posiblemente también lo sabrían si le dieras tiempo para conocerla – dije mirándola – Así te caería bien. – Algo que me molestaba era que juzgaran a las personas sin conocerlas, y sin duda ella no conocía a Alice.

Después de eso ninguna hablo, termine mi desayuno y salí de la cafetería, hacia mi primera clase, era extraño ir sola en esta gran escuela, no me gustaba enojarme con Emily, pero creó que ellas tenían que entenderlo, camine por los pasillos no tan apresurada, todavía faltaban unos minutos para llegar al salón, dando la vuelta apareció mi amiga el duende tomándome por sorpresa, aunque lo sorprendente era, el chico que la acompaña, "Dios si que es enorme".

Bella – dijo Alice abrasándome – Te extrañe, Dios no pasaron ni 10 minutos y te extraño, eso es raro – dijo separándose de mi – Bueno los presentare, Bells el es mi adorado hermano mayor, Emmett ella es Bella – nos presento haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

Hola – dije sonriendo tímidamente, no es que fuera muy tímida pero era un poco amenazante.

Así que tu eres la famosa Bella – dijo sonriendo con malicia – Es un gusto al fin conocerte – dijo cambiando la sonrisa malvada por una sonrisa encantadora.

El gusto es mío – dije extendiéndole una mano, la cual tomo e hizo lo mismo que Alice el día que la conocí, me atrajo a sus brazos dándome un fuerte abrazo, levantándome del piso – Parece que es costumbre de estos hermanos dejarme sin aire – dije riendo cuando me soltó a lo que el me siguió con una risa muy fuerte.

Si bueno, teníamos que ser hermanos – dijo Alice riendo.

Si, ¿Qué les toca enanas? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Derecho – dije suspirando, no era mi clase favorita

Igual a mi – grito mi pequeña amiga abrazándome – Y a ti – dijo mirando a su hermano.

Matemáticas, creó – y hizo cara de asco lo que me hizo reír – Lo bueno es que ese rubio que es mi cuñado va conmigo, ¿las acompaño a su salón? – Dijo sonriendo a lo que nosotras no pudimos negarnos.

Caminamos por los pasillos y a pesar de a verlo conocido hace apenas como 5 minuto Emmett me cayo muy bien, siempre tenia un comentario chistoso que hacer, lo que hizo que fuera riendo todo el camino hasta el salón, sin contar el hecho de que con mi mala coordinación y equilibrio se fue burlándose de mi todo el camino, sin contar las veces que tuvo que lanzarse a mi rescate en una peligrosa caída, fue fácil llegar al salón, era bueno andar con ellos ya que conocían la escuela como la palma de su mano.

Al final llegamos a nuestro salón pero no había ni la mitad de chicos dentro.

- Bueno chicas las dejo, tengo que ir a mi clase, así que digan que le caigo muy bien al maestro, pues no, así que mejor me apuro – dijo riendo para después darnos un beso en la mejilla – Fue un gusto conocerte Bella, me temo que me harás la vida mas divertida – dijo volteándose para sonreírme y luego perderse por el pasillo.

Alice y yo entramos a salón aliviadas pues aun no llegaba el profesor, nos sentamos juntas en una de las mesas de hasta atrás, estábamos platicando de nada en particular, cuando el hombre que robaba mis sueños atravesó por la puerta y alcance a ver la sonrisa malvada que cruzo por su pequeña cara de duende, lo que decía que nada bueno saldría de ello.

- Hermano – grito agitando sus delicados brazos para que se acercara a nosotras.

Alice, Bella, que gustos es verlas – dijo llegando a nosotras – Es bueno saber que no pasare esta clase solo – dijo sonriendo lo que me dejo sin respiración, agache la mirada cuando me di cuenta de que se había percatado de mi mirada, sentía mi rostro arder, escuche la risita de Alice y voltee mandándole un mirada de advertencia, algo se traía entre manos.

¿Por que no te sientas aquí hermano? – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Pero tu…y Bella – dijo dulcemente, con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

Oh no…será mejor que me sienta mas adelante si no quiero tener problemas con la materia…otras ves – dijo levantándose y tomando su bolsa, cuando caminaba a la mesa de enfrente, me mando una sonrisa traviesa guiñándome un ojo.

Y bueno que tal tu primera noche en la escuela – me dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

No estuvo mal – dije desviando la mirada – Extraño mi cama – dije sonriendo.

Me imagino – dijo riendo – Te acostumbraras – dijo sonriéndome de nuevo cortándome la respiración.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que atravesó el profesor la puerta, haciendo que todos miraran al frente, mientras explicaba lo que haríamos ese semestre, yo sentía constantemente la mirada de Edward en mi lo que hacia que los colores subieran a mi rostro, pero jamás fui lo suficientemente fuerte para volverme a y toparme con sus ojos, tome nota, mire atenta el pizarrón y al profesor sin mirar a mi compañero de banca, solo lo miraba de reojo y si el levantaba la vista hacia mi me giraba rápidamente, creo llego un momento en que no puse realmente atención al profesor por estar mas ocupada en no voltear a verlo, "Concéntrate Bella", me dije muchas veces sin lograrlo en realidad, el profesor nos dejos salir diez minutos antes de que terminara la clase.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas, cuando Alice llego a nosotros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Qué tal la clase? – dijo sonriente mirándonos con una sonrisa picara lo que me hizo enrojecer.

Parece que este semestre será más fácil que los anteriores – dijo Edward dirigiéndome una sonrisa torcida – Chicas las dejos pues James nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros, las veo después – dijo colgándose su mochila al hombro – Te veo luego Bella – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – Adiós enana – dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello, pero yo sentí mi cara arder.

Solo Edward salio Alice comenzó a saltar mientras grita de felicidad, yo solo la veía mientras los tonos seguían subiendo a mis mejillas.

Después de un buen rato con Alice, escuchándola parlotear y parlotear por los pasillos, mientras cambiábamos de clases, parecía que jamás se le acababan los temas de conversación, pues de un tema pasaba a otro y yo terminaba perdiéndome en su conversación.

Después del largo día Alice dijo que tenía que ir a reunirse con sus amigas y me dejo en el pasillo donde estaba mi casillero, solo que mi mal coordinación me hizo caer en pleno pasillo, haciendo que me diera un buen golpe al caer, parecía que aquí nadie se detenía a ayudar a otra persona, bueno creo que solo a mi nadie me ayudaba, cuando escuche la risa estruendosa de Emmett.

- Ay Bella, que vamos a hacer contigo – dijo riendo mientras me ayudaba a levantar, se quedo conmigo un buen rato ayudándome a levantar mis cosas y después llego Alice y Jasper y entre los tres me hicieron reír, solo que al alzar la mirada me tope con la mirada de tres chicas que reconocí como las otras Vampire Girls, las amigas de Alice, que me miraban con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, bueno solo dos de ellas, la otra me fulminaba con sus ojos azules, después solo dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, yo solo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, esos ojos solo me decían que nada bueno saldría, tal vez era hora de comenzar a preocuparse.

_**Rose Pov**_

Una de las muchas cosas que me encantan, es ser una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, ósea era obvio que fuera una chica popular, por el simple hecho de ser una de las chicas mas hermosas, mis padres famosos y adinerados, sin contar que eran uno de los socios de la escuela, en fin, a pesar de todo eso, los maestros no eran muy tolerantes y nos les gustaba que llegara tarde a sus clases y bueno generalmente no lo hago, pero siendo la primera semana estaba muy ocupada por todo lo que tenia que hacer, escoger el elenco de mi nueva producción, que bueno el elenco principal ya estaba mas que armado, digo alguna ventaja tenia que darme el ser la jefa del grupo ¿no?, pero aun así tenia que escoger al otro elenco y aun que ya estaba casi formado seguía estresándome con ese asunto, al igual que con el grupo de porristas, el posible equipo de basquetbol o de volleybol.

Pero sin duda algo mas o menos malo era el hecho de que tenia que convivir con los chicos de primer semestre y las chicas nuevas, que había una que se había unido al grupo de nuestras enemigas, creo se llamaba Tanya y andaba por toda la escuela con Lauren, Irina y Kate, si pude a ver intentado conocerla solo por a verse juntado con ellas, cualquier intento de amistad había valido.

Después de un día tan largo como había sido este cambiando de salón, vagando por la escuela, impidiendo que nos regañaran por llegar tarde gracias a Emmett y Jazz, saludado a todos mientras pasaba por un pasillo, bueno un día normal para mí.

Después de a ver estado en el comedor con Johana y Jane, nos fuimos a el salón que tenia Jane para sus reuniones de lectura, después de dejarla, Johana me abandono para irse con Joe a no se donde, así que resignada y sola me dirigí a mi casillero a dejar los libros que traía en los brazos, estaba hay guardando mis cosa cuando unos brazos me rodearon.

Al fin te encuentro princesa – dijo Emmett en mi oído antes de girarme para darme un dulce y tierno beso.

Bueno no parece, ya que me abandonaste toda la tarde – dije indignada separándome de el.

Sabes que yo no quise – dijo jalándome hacia el – Tu hermano que quiso que fuéramos a ver que onda con los entrenamientos, además no es toda la tarde – dijo sonriendo antes de besarme de nuevo, solo que esta vez correspondí a su beso rodeando su cuello con mis brazos

Mmm...…perdonado – dije juntando nuestros labios de nuevo.

Bueno, ¿me acompañas a comer algo? – dijo regalándome una sonrisa que me encanto, como decirle que no a esa sonrisa.

Me encantaría - caminamos por los pasillos tomados de la mano, ignorando las miradas celosas que nos enviaban los chicos y chicas que nos topábamos.

Estuve sentada con el en la mesa de los chicos populares, riendo de sus chistes y ocurrencias, disfrutando de sus deliciosos y delicados besos, después de regañarlo por comer tanto y tan rápido y recibiendo su típica respuesta.

Después de que sacio su apetito de oso salvaje que era, nos fuimos caminando hacia mi cuarto platicando de nuestros primeros días.

Sabes no es justo que me regañen sin razón – me dijo mientras se quejaba de su maestro favorito de Matemáticas – Creo que se la trae contra mi – dijo negando con la cabeza a lo que yo reí.

Bueno y no es para menos, digo te la pasas toda su clase platicando, riendo y bueno generalmente a los maestros no les gusta que se burlen de ellos – dije sonriéndole.

Si, bueno yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan chistoso – dijo riendo – Pero sabes esta vez si no estaba haciendo nada puedes preguntarle a tu hermano – dijo mirándome serio a lo que yo reí.

¿Que nunca escuchaste el dicho de "Hazte fama y échate a dormir"? – el solo río ante mi comentario.

Si creo que lo hicieron pensando en mi – dijo riendo – Y tu amor ¿Qué tal tu día?

Pues nada fuera de lo normal – dije sonriéndole – Estoy muy estresada por todo lo de la obra, es mucho – dije haciendo pucheros a lo que el río.

Todo saldrá bien como siempre – dijo volteando para darme un beso, el cual comenzó tierno e inocente como todos y después de unos momentos ya estaba contra los casilleros besándonos con pasión, se separo de mi cuando quedamos sin aire recargando su frente en la mía - Te amo Barbie – dijo dándome un corto beso.

Yo a ti osito – dije sonriendo para traerlo hacia mi de nuevo, respondió al beso, pero cuando nos separamos volvimos la mirada hacia el camino y justamente por el pasillo del edificio de enfrente iba un chica caminando y su zapato negro resbalo en el piso y cayo, los chicos que pasaban solo la miraron y siguieron su camino, algunos iban riendo, Emmett río negando con la cabeza.

¿Me esperas un momento amor? – dijo sonriéndome tierno

Claro – dije algo dudosa, cuando este cruzo el camino que nos separaba del otro pasillo, "Ay Bella que vamos a hacer contigo" dijo mientras la ayudaba a la levantarse y a levantar sus libros que habían volado, mientras reía y platicaba con ella, yo solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿Quién se supone que era esa chica? Y la respuesta llego como del cielo pues a los pocos segundos Jane y Johana ya estaban a mis costados mirando la escena a la cual se le habían unido Alice y Jasper, que también platicaban con la chica.

¿Quién es? – les dije con la mandíbula apretada sin dejar de mirarla.

Es Isabella Swan, es nueva – dijo Johana inmediatamente – Su padre es empresario y su madre es una gran productora, viene de Italia.

Volterra para ser mas especificas – dijo Jane – Es una gran amiga de Emily Young y por consiguiente de Sam – Claro, tenia que ser amiga de una de las chicas que mas nos odia, ¿razón?, no tenemos la menor idea, jamás nos hemos metido con ella.

Parece ser que es muy inteligente, estudiosa, le encanta leer y era considerada un ratón de biblioteca en su otra escuela – dijo Johana sonriendo ante el sobrenombre.

¿Cómo supieron todo esto? – les pregunte sin apartar la mirada de los cuatro que estaban frente a nosotras, ahora claro Alice la abraza con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que apretara mas los dientes.

Pues ya vez, no hay nada que se nos escape a nosotras – dijo sonriendo - Pero lo mas interesante del asunto – dijo Johana

Es la compañera de habitación de Alice – dijo Jane.

Y…¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? – dije girándome hacia ellas, con la mandíbula apretada, después de a ver visto a Emmett abrazarla, al mirarlas, las dos tenían una sonrisa malvada en el rostro – Esa sonrisa me dice que ya pensaron en algo malvado.

Por supuesto – dijo Jane despacio con una voz escalofriante, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Le daremos una bienvenida a nuestra nueva amiga – dijo Johana sonriendo malvada – Sabrá que con la Vampire Girls nadie se mete – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa y en mi rostro se mostró una sonrisa igual de malvada.

Prepárate Isabella no sabes lo que te espera.

Hola chicas!

Ok ahora si no tengo perdón de Dios ni de ninguna de ustedes pues tarde así o mas tiempo en actualizar y no saben como lo siento, es solo que esta vez la inspiración me abandono así bien veo y por mucho tiempo, pero esta vez si dije actualizas por que alcutalizas y bueno aquí esta.

Quiero decirles gracias por todo su apoyo chicas y por seguir la historia créanme que cuando abría mi correo y veía que se suscribían a la historia o la ponían en sus favoritas me animaba a escribir…así que manden Reviews…son mi paga.

Bueno prometo ponerme a escribir y actualizar la historia lo más rápido que pueda, dudas, quejas, sugerencias puchen el botoncito verde de aquí abajo.

Bueno me despido diciéndoles Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo…¿Qué tal las Chicas Vampiro?

Las quiere

Nos leemos pronto…

Sandy Dollanganger


End file.
